Beautiful Thorn
by ramenkuahsoda
Summary: Every rose has it's thorn. Terkadang perkataan cinta yang terdengar begitu sempurna justru menjadi sebilah duri yang bisa melukaimu kapan saja. it's binhwan / bjin ( hanbin x jinhwan ) slight! hanbin x chanwoo / iKON fanfiction / chapter 6 is up! on hiatus!
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

**Beautiful Thorn / PROLOG  
**

**by: **ramenkuahsoda

**disclaimer: **bukan siapa-siapanya ikon

**warning: **boy x boy, cheesy, plot mainstream, typo, de-el-el

* * *

**.+.+.+.**

**Every rose has it's thorn...**

"**Terkadang perkataan cinta yang terdengar begitu sempurna justru menjadi sebilah duri yang bisa melukaimu kapan saja"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**olok ukur kebahagiaan seorang Kim Jinhwan terhitung dari berapa kali ia melihat Kim Hanbin tersenyum karenanya setiap hari.

Jinhwan sadar betul siapa dirinya. Ia hanyalah lelaki cacat yang tergolek lemah diatas sebuah kursi roda kemudian dicintai seorang sesempurna Kim Hanbin. Terkadang ia berfikir, mengapa Hanbin dengan segala kesempurnaannya justru berakhir pada lelaki menyedihkan seperti dirinya?

"Kau yang membuat aku sempurna, hyung. Kau yang membuatku menjadi seorang kekasih yang baik."

kau yang menyempurnakan hidupku.

Hanbin selalu tersenyum diakhir perkataannya. senyum yang selalu membuat aliran darah Jinhwan berdesir hangat. Senyum yang selama ini membuatnya lebih kuat. sebuah senyuman yang membuatnya merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung dibawah segala ketidaksempurnaannya.

.

Kim Hanbin akhir-akhir ini terlihat begitu lelah dengan pekerjaannya. Lelaki yang bekerja di sebuah redaksi majalah itu tak jarang pulang ke rumah saat larut malam. Jinhwan dengan setia menunggu orang terkasihnya itu didepan pintu. Walaupun Hanbin sudah sangat sering menegurnya, karena udara malam begitu dingin. Hanbin tak ingin deburan angin malam yang begitu menusuk kulit menyakiti tubuh ringkih sang terkasih.

Jinhwan memberikan sedikit pijatan di bahu kekasihnya. Hanbin terkekeh sambil menggeliatkan badannya saat jemari-jemari pucat itu dengan iseng menggelitik bahunya. Rasa lelahnya menghilang tatkala suara tawa pelan Jinhwan yang terdengar begitu indah menyapa pendengarannya. dan mau tak mau Hanbin ikut tertawa, kemudian membalikkan badannya menghadap Jinhwan yang masih duduk di kursi rodanya, dan mencuri kecupan singkat pada bibir tipis kekasih manisnya itu.

"Kau mengantuk. ayo tidur." Hanbin menggendong Jinhwan dan membaringkan tubuh ringkih itu di hamparan kasur empuk di kamar mereka. Jinhwan mendesah pelan. Jujur saja, ia merasa sedikit malu jika harus di gendong Hanbin setiap kali akan tidur dan bangun. ucapan 'Terima kasih' dari Jinhwan lagi-lagi membuat Hanbin menarik kedua sudut bibirnya tanpa lelah membentuk senyuman hangat. "Aku mencintaimu," balas Hanbin sambil mengecup dahi sang terkasih. Jinhwan tahu, ucapan 'aku mencintaimu' dari mulut Hanbin memiliki arti yang berbeda. Lebih dari sekedar ucapan cinta yang terdengar sederhana itu. Dan Jinhwan tak akan pernah bosan mendengar kata-kata itu mengalun dari mulut Hanbin.

'aku mencintaimu sampai mati'

.

Mereka tertidur dengan Hanbin memeluk pinggang Jinhwan sedikit erat. Tidak ada sentuhan panas seperti yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih saat tidur di tempat yang sama. Hanbin tak ingin menyakiti Jinhwan. Walaupun Jinhwan tidak pernah melarangnya. Hanbin hanya memberikan ciuman hangat sebelum tidur dengan Jinhwan yang sesekali membalasnya dengan pasif karena keterbatasannya.

.

"Apa kau bahagia?"

"...aku bahagia."

* * *

Jinhwan meringis melihat luka melepuh pada jemari telunjuknya. Ia begitu bersemangat memberikan kejutan untuk hari jadi hubungan mereka yang ke-tiga, hingga tak sadar justru melukai dirinya sendiri. Jinhwan memang tak memiliki bakat apapun dalam bidang memasak. Sore itu ia menelpon Donghyuk—adiknya untuk datang ke rumah. Ia meminta Donghyuk membantunya memasak Dakjuk untuk makan malam dirinya dan Hanbin. dengan tujuan memberikan kesan romantis di malam hari jadi mereka.

"Hyung duduk saja, biar aku yang memasak," Donghyuk menatap khawatir kakak laki-lakinya yang tampak kesusahan membawa semangkuk ayam kukus sambil mendorong kursi , rodanya sendiri. "Aku tidak apa-apa," Jinhwan mencoba berpegangan pada dinding. ia mencoba untuk berdiri dengan perlahan, walaupun hasilnya ia malah merasakan nyeri luar biasa pada kedua kakinya, hingga ia dengan refleks kembali terduduk di kursi rodanya. "Sudah kubilang kan untuk duduk saja, bandel sekali."

.

Pergerakan tangan Donghyuk terhenti saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan ringkih menggenggam lengannya. Donghyuk menatap Jinhwan yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. "Biarkan aku yang memasak Dakjuk-nya." pinta Jinhwan. Donghyuk berdecak, "Biar aku saja, oke?" "Tapi aku ingin Hanbin merasakan masakanku," dan Donghyuk tidak mau membantah lagi, ia benar-benar tak bisa berkutik jika kakaknya itu sudah membawa nama Hanbin dalam perkataannya.

"bantu aku berdiri," Donghyuk mengangguk patuh, ia menggenggam kedua bahu kakaknya itu dengan cekatan, membawa tubuh ringkih itu berdiri. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Jinhwan mengangguk pasti. dan Donghyuk hanya mendesah pelan menghadapi kakaknya yang keras kepala itu. Donghyuk memegangi pinggang kakaknya yang kini tengah sibuk mengaduk nasi yang di campur daging ayam yang masih setengah matang di dalam panci. Donghyuk meringis sedih saat merasakan tangan kakaknya bergetar menahan sakit yang teramat sangat pada kakinya yang dipaksakan berdiri. Kakaknya itu bisa roboh kapan saja jika ia lengah sedikit saja. Donghyuk mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang sang kakak. "Donghyukkie, apa masih ada yang kurang?" Jinhwan menoleh kaku pada Donghyuk yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Donghyuk tak menjawab, ia terpaku pada mata Jinhwan yang berkaca-kaca serta wajahnya yang pucat pasi. sekali lagi ia mendapatkan fakta bahwa kakaknya itu tengah menahan sakit. sendirian. "Hyukkie?" "Hyung? a—kurasa sudah cukup, baunya enak sekali, hyung." jawab Donghyuk sambil berusaha tersenyum manis. Jinhwan bersemu, ia membayangkan wajah lelah Hanbin yang berganti menjadi berseri melihat Dakjuk buatannya. kemudian mereka merayakan hari jadi mereka bersama-sama, tertawa bersama, dan akan selalu begitu.

Donghyuk tersenyum kecil melihat kakaknya yang tersenyum sendiri dengan pipi merona merah, Jinhwan bahkan tidak sadar bahwa Donghyuk tengah membawanya untuk duduk kembali di kursi roda. Donghyuk terkekeh pelan, kemudian anak lelaki itu menyingkirkan rambut kakaknya yang sedikit memanjang hingga menutupi mata dan menyelipkan helaian surai dark brown itu pada telinga Jinhwan yang memerah.

'semoga kau bahagia, hyung'

* * *

**.+.+.+.**

Tolok ukur kebahagiaan seorang Kim Jinhwan terhitung dari berapa kali ia melihat Kim Hanbin tersenyum karenanya di setiap harinya.

Jam sepuluh malam.

Jinhwan memandang resah ke luar jendela. Hujan lebat disertai petir yang bersahutan alih alih tak membuatnya takut sama sekali. Ia bersikukuh menunggu Hanbin pulang dari kantornya. Jinhwan mengeratkan genggamannya pada pegangan kursi roda, mencoba mengalihkan rasa dingin yang menyergap tubuhnya. Jinhwan mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela dan menilik meja makan yang kini dihiasi beberapa lilin yang sudah padam dan dua mangkuk dakjuk yang Jinhwan yakini telah mendingin. Jinhwan menghela napas sedih, hancur sudah rencananya untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka yang ke-tiga malam ini. Padahal, ia sudah mewanti-wanti Hanbin agar pulang lebih cepat dari kantornya, dan Hanbin sendiri mengatakan bahwa hari ini dia tidak terlalu sibuk. Tetapi cuaca hari ini benar-benar tak mendukung rencananya. Mungkin saja Hanbin sedang terjebak hujan sekarang. Mungkin saja Hanbin sedang kedinginan di luar sana, mungkin saja—

**DEG**

Jinhwan tiba-tiba merasakan dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Ia tak tahu mengapa, tetapi bayangan trauma saat kecelakaan yang menimpanya tujuh tahun yang lalu mendadak menguasai otaknya. dan kecelakaan itu terjadi saat hujan turun seperti sekarang. Napas Jinhwan memburu, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat, matanya memanas saat tiba-tiba bayangan masa lalunya yang kelam itu terbayang-bayang dikepalanya kemudian...

terjadi pada Hanbin.

tidak.

Hanbin akan baik-baik saja. ia bisa mengemudi dengan baik. Hanbin akan baik-baik saja. Ia akan segera pulang. Hanbin akan baik-baik saja. Hanbin mencintainya.

Kalimat itu terus dilontarkannya berulang-ulang, mencoba mengusir pikiran buruk tentang Hanbin yang membuat jantungnya berdenyut sakit.

ia bahkan sudah tak peduli lagi dengan rencananya malam ini dengan Hanbin.

yang Jinhwan perlukan hanyalah, Kim Hanbin, kekasihnya, malaikat penolongnya, pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

**.+.+.+.**

**Beautiful thorn...**

**Beautiful lies...**

"Dingin,"

"Lepas! aku tidak bisa bernapas tahu!" Chanwoo berusaha melepaskan pelukan seorang lelaki yang memeluk erat pinggangnya. Lelaki itu juga memberikan butterfly kiss pada leher Chanwoo yang memerah, dan mengakhirinya dengan gigitan lembut di leher Chanwoo. "Aku merindukanmu, Jungie." Lelaki itu berucap dengan nada rendah, berusaha menggoda Chanwoo yang merona didepannya. "Aku jauh lebih merindukanmu, hyung." bisik Chanwoo lirih. "dan kita bahkan hanya punya waktu dua jam untuk bersama, itupun tidak setiap hari!" "Hey. kau pikir aku tidak tersiksa dengan hal itu, hm?" Lelaki itu mencium lembut bibir Chanwoo, mendorong lidahnya masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Chanwoo, dan lidah mereka mulai saling mendorong untuk mencari kenikmatan. Chanwoo membuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja lelaki itu sambil mengerang sensual. beberapa saat kemudian, Chanwoo mendorong dada lelaki itu dengan agak kasar tatkala merasakan pasokan udaranya semakin menipis. "Kau terlihat begitu menggoda, babe." Chanwoo terkekeh, "Benarkah?" Lelaki itu tak menjawab, ia kembali mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir merah Chanwoo dengan tangan kirinya yang meraba-raba punggung Chanwoo yang dilapisi kaos tipis. Sedangkan Chanwoo menutup matanya, terbuai dengan segala sentuhan hangat kekasihnya. tangannya menekan tengkuk lelaki itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lelaki itu melepas ciumannya, dan beralih mengecup bertubi-tubi telinga Chanwoo yang memerah, kemudian berbisik pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jungie."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hanbin-hyung."

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**a/n **HUAAAH jujur saya gapernah nulis ff genre beginian, gatau feelnya dapet atau enggak.. saya-nya juga nulis sambil batuk-batuk gini *lagi pilek guys*

trus ini alurnya pasaran bangettt hiks maapkan saya T.T dan apa lagi itu, saya pake sok sok nulis to be continued padahal sendirinya gak janji bakal update kapan *ditimpukin* akhir-akhir ini saya emang lagi banyak banget tugas T.T ada waktu buat ngetik ff paling pas tanggal merah, hari jum'at sama malem minggu doang *ketauan nih jonesnya* wkwkwk

nah intinya sih saya gak mau janji-janji update cepet, tapi pasti saya usahain kok

eh satu lagi, saya mau ucapin terimakasih banyak dong sama readers sekalian yang review ff Cheat Paper sama Not Broken Just Bent. saya udah baca semua reviewnya kok, makasiiiiiiih banget~! kalian penyemangat saya!

nah biar makin semangat update nih, reviewnya yaa~

.

see you in next chapter guys :)

with love 200%

**cecel**, ramen yang ketumpahan soda

.

.

.

* * *

**follow **my fangirl account (twitter) : **ramenkuahsoda**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful Thorn / 2 **

**by: **ramenkuahsoda

**warning: **boy x boy, cheesy, plot mainstream, typo(s), etc

* * *

**Beautiful Thorn Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Every rose has it's thorn...**

**"Terkadang perkataan cinta yang terdengar begitu sempurna justru menjadi sebuah duri yang bisa melukaimu kapan saja"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Aku mencintaimu, Jungie."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hanbin-hyung."

* * *

.

"Kau pulang," Jinhwan tersenyum dalam ekspresi cemasnya kemudian mencoba mendorong kursi rodanya dengan semangat menuju Hanbin yang juga berjalan ke arahnya.

Jinhwan benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan kelegaannya saat melihat malaikatnya yang ia tunggu dan khawatirkan sejak dua jam terakhir kini sudah berdiri tegap dihadapannya. Walaupun Jinhwan bisa melihat ada guratan wajah lelah yang tersamarkan oleh senyuman hangat yang selalu terukir untuknya dari wajah tampan nan tegas yang selalu Jinhwan kagumi itu.

Jinhwan berhambur ke pelukan Hanbin dan mencengkram kemeja sang kekasih dengan erat, "Kau pulang," Hanbin sedikit tertegun saat mendengar suara Jinhwan yang berubah bergetar dan lirih.

Pasti kekasih manisnya ini ketakutan. Hanbin hapal betul bagaimana Jinhwan yang memang sejak dulu memiliki trauma dengan hujan deras dan petir.

Hanbin berjongkok, berusaha mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan kekasih manisnya. "Kenapa, hm?" tanya Hanbin lembut, menangkup wajah mungil Jinhwan yang memerah. Jinhwan menjawab terbata, "Kenapa lama sekali? aku khawatir, a-aku takut kau—"

**CUP**

"Ssst, maafkan aku. aku berjanji ini tak akan terjadi lagi," Hanbin memotong ucapan Jinhwan dan dengan refleks mengecup bibir tipis lelaki manis itu dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkan kekasih manisnya yang mulai kehilangan kontrol dirinya karena rasa khawatir yang berlebihan.

"Aku hanya—"

suara Jinhwan malah semakin bergetar dan parau, membuat Hanbin yang mendengarnya memejamkan matanya, berusaha menekan segala rasa bersalah yang terus membuat hatinya mendenyut sakit. sedangkan Jinhwan, ia semakin memper-erat cengkramannya pada kemeja Hanbin yang sudah mulai kusut, seakan tak ingin Hanbin menjauh barang selangkah saja darinya.

dan Hanbin benar-benar ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri saat mendengar kalimat itu dengan lirih meluncur dari bibir tipis Jinhwan yang bergetar.

"Aku hanya takut kehilanganmu,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini enak," Hanbin mencicipi Dakjuk buatan Jinhwan yang sudah mulai mendingin itu. Hanbin sempat merasa sangat bersalah saat mengetahui bahwa Jinhwan membuatkannya Dakjuk untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka malam ini sedangkan ia pulang ke rumah begitu terlambat.

Seharusnya Hanbin pulang lebih cepat, kemudian merayakan malam hari jadi mereka dengan romantis.

"Istriku pintar memasak," Hanbin berkata dengan nada menggoda, kemudian tangannya yang memegang sumpit beralih mencubit pelan pipi Jinhwan yang terlihat menggembung karena lelaki manis itu kini sedang mengunyah Hotteok.

Ngomong-ngomong, Jinhwan itu tak suka Dakjuk. Ia tidak terlalu suka sayuran, apalagi bawang-bawangan. Sayangnya, Dakjuk begitu kaya akan rasa dan aroma bawang yang khas. Dan berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya, Hanbin justru begitu menggilai sup ayam bawang tersebut.

dan apa tadi? Hanbin justru memuji Dakjuk buatannya yang sudah mendingin itu?!

"Kau bohong," Jinhwan membentak dingin, ia menatap Hanbin dengan mata sayu dan bibir yang mengerucut imut. "Dimana-mana, Dakjuk yang sudah dingin itu sudah tidak layak dimakan lagi," Hanbin tertawa. serius, kekasihnya itu benar-benar menggemaskan, apalagi kalau sedang marah seperti ini. Membuat Hanbin jadi ingin menciumnya saja.

"Tapi Dakjuk buatan Jinhwan-ku beda," ucapan Hanbin justru membuat Jinhwan semakin kesal, belum lagi Hanbin menyebutnya 'Jinhwan-ku' yang sukses membuat pipi Jinhwan memanas, dan ia semakin merengut untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

* * *

Hanbin dan Jinhwan telah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Walaupun perayaan kecil yang Jinhwan rencanakan tak sesuai harapannya, ia sudah sangat senang melihat Hanbin yang tersenyum begitu hangat saat bersamanya. Canda tawa yang mereka ciptakan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk malam hari jadi mereka malam ini.

Saat ini, keduanya tengah berbaring di sebuah ranjang yang biasa mereka tempati. Hanbin menggenggam tangan kecil milik Jinhwan yang terasa mendingin, tetapi tak ada sepatah kata pun yang terucap dari bibir keduanya.

Mereka berdua terdiam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Sayang," Hanbin bersuara, tangannya semakin mempererat genggaman pada tangan Jinhwan.

"Hanbin-ie, kau belum tidur?" tanya Jinhwan heran. Hanbin memiringkan badannya menghadap Jinhwan yang berbaring disampingnya, menatap lurus mata Jinhwan yang mengerjap sayu. Kemudian mengecup kening lelaki manis itu dengan lembut.

"Happy anniversary," bisik Hanbin. Jinhwan tersenyum kecil, "Ini sudah tiga tahun," balas Jinhwan, matanya kemudian menatap lurus ke depan, dan bibirnya kembali berucap, "Terima kasih sudah menerima ku apa adanya,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Pagi harinya.**

"Hanbin-ie, bangun." Jinhwan memukul pelan lengan Hanbin yang masih tertidur pulas disampingnya. Jinhwan yang merasa kesulitan untuk memiringkan tubuhnya, hanya bisa memukul lengan Hanbin lebih keras lagi dengan tangan kirinya agar kekasihnya itu segera bangun dan pergi ke kantor. Apalagi lima belas menit yang lalu bel apartemen mereka berbunyi, yang tandanya pengantar makanan langganan mereka telah mengantarkan sarapan untuknya dan Hanbin.

Tetapi apa, tak ada tanda-tanda lelaki tampan itu akan membuka matanya. Hanbin justru semakin mengeratkan tubuhnya pada selimut.

Jinhwan mendesah kesal, ia pun menyeret tubuhnya mendekati Hanbin dan mulai menusuk-nusuk pipi kekasih tampannya itu sambil tersenyum iseng. Jinhwan juga meniup kedua mata Hanbin yang masih tertutup itu. dan benar saja, Hanbin terlihat tengah mengerjabkan matanya dan mulai menggeliat malas.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Hanbin bertanya parau, ia mengusap wajahnya yang masih terlihat kusut. Jinhwan yang melihat kekasihnya seperti itu pun melemparkan sebuah bantal ke wajah Hanbin.

"Apanya yang 'ada apa, sayang'?! Cepat mandi dan pergi ke kantor!" Jinhwan berseru kesal. Matanya terlihat sedikit berkaca-kaca karena ia memang tidak terbiasa marah-marah seperti itu pada kekasihnya. "Lima menit lagi, okay?" jawaban Hanbin sambil mengelus pipi Jinhwan, yang justru membuat Jinhwan semakin kesal dan mulai memukul-mukul Hanbin dengan bantal.

"Hari ini aku akan libur untukmu,"

pergerakan Jinhwan yang memukul Hanbin dengan bantal pun terhenti.

Apa? Libur katanya?

"Libur?" mata kecil Jinhwan membulat lucu. Hanbin mengangguk gemas. "Tapi—" Jinhwan terlihat berfikir, "Ini bukan hari sabtu—ah, ini juga bukan hari minggu."

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu hari ini. Di hari jadi hubungan kita," ucap Hanbin. Jinhwan tersenyum senang, dengan refleks ia segera memeluk Hanbin dan menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih berkali-kali**.**

* * *

"Jadi, hari ini kita akan kemana?" tanya Hanbin sambil memotong Galbi yang tersaji di atas piring. Jinhwan menghentikan suapannya setelah menelan kunyahan potongan kecil Galbi di mulutnya, lelaki manis itu tampak berpikir sambil mengetuk-ketukkan jari telunjuknya di dagu, "Sebentar—"

"Lotte world? pasar Gwangjang? atau mau berwisata kuliner sepuasnya di Dongdaemun? Myeongdong?" tawar Hanbin. Jinhwan masih dalam mode berfikirnya, tetapi kemudian ia menggeleng, menolak tawaran Hanbin.

Hanbin mengernyit bingung, setahunya, kekasih manisnya itu sangat senang jika di ajak berwisata kuliner. Apalagi Hanbin akhir-akhir ini memang jarang sekali mengajak Jinhwan ke Dongdaemun.

"Lalu, kau ingin kita kemana, hm?"

Jinhwan menatap Hanbin dengan tatapan memelas. kemudian tiba-tiba lelaki manis itu tersenyum aneh, dengan mata berbinar penuh harap, Jinhwan berseru semangat.

"Ajari aku berjalan, ya, Hanbin-ie!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Apa sakit?" Hanbin bertanya khawatir. baru beberapa menit Hanbin menemani Jinhwan untuk melatih pergerakan kakinya, tetapi Jinhwan sudah terlihat pucat pasi dengan keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya. "Tidak terlalu, aku sudah terbiasa merasakannya."

aku sudah terbiasa merasakannya.

dada Hanbin berdenyut sakit mendengar kata-kata tersebut mengalir begitu lancar dari mulut kekasihnya.

"Ayo, Hanbin-ie. pegangi tanganku lagi." Hanbin tersadar dari lamunannya. kemudian ia segera meraih tangan putih Jinhwan dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya menarik pinggang Jinhwan untuk membantu lelaki manis itu berdiri.

"Oke, Hyung. pelan-pelan,"

Jinhwan tersenyum manis ditengah wajah pucatnya saat dirasa ia sudah berjalan maju tiga langkah. walaupun masih dalam kendali Hanbin. kaki Jinhwan bergetar saat menginjak rerumputan disekitar halaman belakang apartemen mereka.

"pegang lebih erat tanganku, hyung. Kau bisa terjatuh." Hanbin berucap cemas melihat Jinhwan yang begitu gigih dengan usahanya untuk kembali dapat berjalan normal.

"H-hanbin-ie, a-aku pasti bisa," suara Jinhwan terdengar parau, dan napasnya terdengar putus-putus. Hanbin yang panik saat melihat Jinhwan yang semakin pucat dengan keringat dingin yang membanjiri tubuh ringkih kekasihnya itu pun segera mendudukkan Jinhwan di atas tanah.

Hanbin bersimpuh di depan Jinhwan sambil menyeka keringat dingin yang menodai wajah manis kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan Jinhwan yang terlihat begitu kelelahan pun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Hanbin dan mencoba menormalkan napasnya yang tidak teratur.

"Hanbin-ie, kenapa menghentikanku?" tanya Jinhwan lirih. Hanbin mengelus surai dark brown Jinhwan dengan lembut, "Kau terlihat lelah sekali." Jinhwan menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Tapi aku tidak baik-baik saja melihatmu kelelahan begitu,"

.

.

.

Jinhwan menatap miris beberapa orang anak tengah berlarian di sekitar taman apartemen. Jinhwan tampak lebih rileks sekarang, setelah Hanbin memberikannya segelas jus orange dan sedikit usapan lembut Hanbin dipunggungnya.

Hanbin tertegun melihat kekasihnya itu yang sedari tadi menatap beberapa anak yang sedang bermain. Jinhwan bahkan belum menghabiskan jus orange kesukaannya. Hanbin mencoba mengikuti arah pandang Jinhwan dan mencoba melihat apa yang sebenarnya Jinhwan perhatikan sedari tadi.

ah, bahkan saat Hanbin mengajaknya masuk ke apartemen, kekasih manisnya itu justru menolak.

"Lihat apa, sih?" tanya Hanbin sambil mengusak rambut kecoklatan Jinhwan dengan lembut. yang ditanya hanya membalas dengan gelengan pelan, membuat Hanbin menghela napas melihat kelakuan tak biasa kekasihnya itu.

"Hey—"

"Dulu, sewaktu kecil, lariku bahkan lebih cepat dari mereka," Jinhwan berucap lirih, memotong ucapan Hanbin.

Entah kenapa, Jinhwan merasa takut untuk mengingat masa lalunya. Karena ia sadar, bahwa ia tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi. Tetapi, bayangan masa lalunya yang begitu indah, sebelum tragedi kecelakaan itu, tidak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan.

Hanbin diam saja, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. dan lagi-lagi, hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"tapi sekarang, aku bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya untuk melangkah." Jinhwan tertawa miris. Hanbin masih diam, dan terus mengelus rambut kekasihnya itu dengan lembut.

"Aku harus bisa berjalan lagi, setelah itu aku juga akan berlari, hehe." Jinhwan terkekeh, kali ini tawa halus itu terdengar begitu indah di telinga Hanbin.

Hanbin tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian berjongkok membelakangi Jinhwan yang menatap bingung punggung Hanbin.

"ayo naik,"

"Hanbin-ie?"

"Ayo naik ke punggungku. aku akan membawamu berlari."

"A-apa?"

Jinhwan tidak menurut, ia terdiam menatap punggung kokoh Hanbin yang membelakanginya.

"Berdiri lah, hyung. pegang erat bahuku, aku akan meraih kaki mu."

Jinhwan mengangguk ragu, ia mencoba berdiri dengan kedua tangannya meremas bahu Hanbin. ia mencoba memeluk leher Hanbin, dengan sigap Hanbin meraih tubuh ringkih itu dan berdiri.

"Ayo kita ikut bermain bersama mereka,"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ya! Jangan menarikku seperti itu—aduduh." Donghyuk sedikit kewalahan saat seorang sahabatnya tengah menyeretnya dengan paksa ke sebuah toko baju yang terletak di lantai dua M Plaza.

"Temani aku membeli t-shirt berpasangan, okay?" Donghyuk menatap Chanwoo-sahabatnya itu tak berkedip.

Donghyuk tidak salah dengar kan?

T-shirt... berpasangan, katanya?

berpasangan—

berarti...

Oh. Jadi, Chanwoo sudah mendahuluinya, nih?

.

"Ayo, kita harus cepat!" dengan semangat, Chanwoo kembali menarik lengan Donghyuk dengan agak kasar. kedua pemuda yang masih mengenakan seragam SMA itu cukup menarik perhatian pengunjung M Plaza siang itu.

"tak perlu menyeretku juga, kan?!" Donghyuk mulai di buat emosi. "dan lagi, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kita akan kesini sebelumnya?" omel Donghyuk. dilihatnya, Jung Chanwoo—sahabatnya itu malah tersenyum polos.

"Karena kau pasti akan menolak. dan kau lebih mengerti fashion dari pada aku,"

.

.

Donghyuk menatap datar Chanwoo yang mengobrak-abrik deretan t-shirt kick denim berpasangan dengan semangat. Salah seorang pegawai wanita disana dengan sabar menata rapi kembali beberapa pakaian yang berserakan di lantai karena ulah sahabat imutnya itu.

"Donghyukkie, bagaimana kalau yang ini?" Chanwoo menunjuk sepasang t-shirt couple putih dengan motif apel kecil yang bertaburan.

Donghyuk menggeleng tidak setuju, "Itu terlalu girly," Chanwoo merengut, "Lalu yang mana?" tanya Chanwoo mulai frustasi.

Donghyuk memandang sekeliling toko baju itu, dan pandangannya terhenti pada sepasang t-shirt kick denim berwarna abu-abu bertuliskan 'Eien No Ai'

"yang itu saja," Donghyuk menunjuk t-shirt tersebut, dan membuat Chanwoo mengalihkan pandangannya. "Eien...No...Ai?" eja Chanwoo, kemudian menatap Donghyuk bingung.

"Eien No Ai, Eternal Love." jelas Donghyuk. "Ku rasa ini bagus," Donghyuk sedikit berjinjit untuk mengambil sepasang t-shirt abu-abu tersebut, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Chanwoo yang melihat t-shirt itu dengan mata berbinar senang.

Chanwoo tersenyum lebar, membuat Donghyuk mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum juga.

"Kau benar. Eien No Ai. aku ingin yang itu."

.

.

Saat ini Donghyuk dan Chanwoo sedang berada di salah satu kedai bubble tea di pinggiran jalan Myeongdong. dengan hikmat, keduanya menyesap bubble tea dalam diam, memandangi para pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang.

"Chanwoo-ya," Donghyuk memecah keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka.

"Hm?" jawab Chanwoo seadanya.

"kenapa punya pacar tidak bilang-bilang padaku sih?" Donghyuk berucap dengan nada sedikit kesal. Bagaimanapun juga, ia dan Chanwoo sudah bersahabat sejak pertama kali duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas.

Tapi, bagi Donghyuk, Chanwoo memang dikenal sebagai anak yang sangat tertutup dengan kehidupan pribadinya.

"pacar?" ulang Chanwoo bingung.

"Kau barusan membeli baju couple."

Chanwoo tertawa, "Hanya karena aku membeli baju couple, kau bilang aku punya pacar?!" Donghyuk mendengus, "sudahlah, lupakan." putus Donghyuk sambil membuang muka. Chanwoo terkekeh melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu, tetapi kemudian, tawa halusnya berangsur berubah menjadi senyuman pedih.

"t-shirt ini untuk orang yang sangat spesial," Donghyuk mengalihkan pandangannya, kemudian menatap Chanwoo dengan ekspresi penuh tanya. Chanwoo mencengkram erat paper bag yang berisi t-shirt couple tersebut.

"dia bukan pacarku—entahlah. aku tidak tahu." Chanwoo menghela napas lemah. Donghyuk merasakan perubahan dari raut wajah sahabatnya itu, tetapi Donghyuk diam saja. membiarkan Chanwoo melanjutkan perkataannya.

"kami tidak terikat oleh hubungan apapun," Chanwoo berucap lagi, sambil tersenyum miris.

"tapi aku mencintainya, Donghyukkie,"

"sangat mencintainya."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N **hello guys~ aku kembali dengan chapter 2. maaf ya kalo ini aneh banget soalnya ntah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku tuh susaaaaah banget dapetin binhwan feels HAHAHA taulah karena apa /gak tau/ -_- dan aku ngerasa gak puas aja sama chapter ini. lol, mau diedit lagi, takut kelamaan update /halah/

btw panggil aja aku cecel atau tanski /HEHE

aku mau tegasin, ini fanfic main pairnya binhwan ya, bukan hanchan, walaupun endingnya nanti gatau siapa yang bakal happy ;3

dannn chapter depan bakal aku jelasin siapa jinhwan buat hanbin, dan siapa chanwoo buat hanbin. /ribet ya wkwk

nah biar semangat update nih, yang udah baca jangan lupa ninggalin jejak kalian di kotak review yaaaaa ^_^

.

.

* * *

**terimakasih banyak buat yang me-review di chapter yang lalu :**

**eunkim | jonginloverenanda | guest | hanbeeeen | yoooo | hyenahkim | Adeknya Mas Hanbin | guestt | pacarluhan | EL | | Beechanbaek | deeb. ai  
**

**makasih juga buat yang udah fav/follow ^~^**

* * *

okay sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya ya~!

with 200% love

**cecel. ramen yang ketumpahan soda**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beautiful Thorn / 3 **

**by:** ramenkuahsoda

**warning:** boy x boy, out of characters, cheesy, plot mainstream, typo(s), de-el-el

* * *

**Every rose has it's thorn...**

"**Terkadang perkataan cinta yang terdengar begitu sempurna justru menjadi sebilah duri yang bisa melukaimu kapan saja"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

"dia bukan pacarku—entahlah. aku tidak tahu." Chanwoo menghela napas lemah. Donghyuk merasakan perubahan dari raut wajah sahabatnya itu, tetapi Donghyuk diam saja. membiarkan Chanwoo melanjutkan perkataannya.

"kami tidak terikat oleh hubungan apapun," Chanwoo tersenyum miris.

"tapi aku mencintainya, Donghyukkie,"

"sangat mencintainya."

Chanwoo menunduk sedih, ia merasa lelah, sungguh. Lelah dengan segala permainan yang di rasa tak akan berakhir.

Hidupnya yang dikelilingi kepura-puraan.

Rasanya, Chanwoo ingin mundur saja. Tetapi, Ia sudah terlalu jauh terseret ke dalam kehidupan Kim Hanbin. Dan mau tidak mau, Chanwoo harus mengikuti permainan gila ini.

Chanwoo hanya perlu menunggu Hanbin untuk menepati janjinya.

Donghyuk yang melihat sahabatnya itu berubah murung, menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanwoo, sambil sesekali menggumamkan kalimat yang sekiranya dapat menenangkan lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang duduk disampingnya itu—walaupun Donghyuk tidak tahu, mengapa sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba berubah muram seperti ini.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku,"

Chanwoo tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Donghyukkie."

.

.

Keduanya kini duduk di bangku halte bus sambil tertawa-tawa. Donghyuk mengatakan beberapa lelucon—dan ia bersyukur sekali karena Chanwoo dapat tertawa lagi karenanya.

"Setelah turun dari bus, kita mampir ke restoran milik Yunhyeong-hyung dulu, ya." ucap Chanwoo sambil membereskan tasnya. Donghyuk mendelik, kemudian tersenyum miring, "Mau apa kesana?" Chanwoo yang sadar sesuatu dengan refleks memukul bahu Donghyuk, "Ya ampun! aku kesana tidak untuk menemui Yunhyeong-hyung, kok. Aku hanya ingin beli Dakkochi." balas Chanwoo mengantisipasi. Tetapi, Donghyuk justru tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan semakin mengolok-oloknya, "Aih, padahal aku tidak bilang begitu lho. Ciee,"

Dengan wajah memerah menahan malu, Chanwoo mencubiti lengan Donghyuk. "—atau jangan-jangan t-shirt berpasangan itu untuk Yunhyeong-hyung. Cieee," Donghyuk semakin bersemangat menggoda sahabatnya itu.

Chanwoo diam saja, sambil memasang wajah cemberutnya yang imut, merajuk.

Omong-omong, Yunhyeong itu senior mereka yang lulus setahun yang lalu. Dan ia sempat menjadi bulan-bulanan di sekolah karena pernah menyatakan cinta pada Chanwoo saat upacara bendera.

.

Tapi omong-omong soal Dakkochi...

"aku baru tahu kau suka Dakkochi—atau kau memang baru menyukai makanan tersebut?" tanya Donghyuk, mulai menggoda Chanwoo lagi. "Ish, aku memang menyukainya sejak kecil kok," Donghyuk mengangguk, "Hyung-ku juga suka sekali makan Dakkochi," ucap Donghyuk sambil tersenyum tipis. "dan aku baru tahu kau punya kakak laki-laki," seru Chanwoo. Donghyuk menatap Chanwoo bingung, "Kau tidak tahu?" "Iya, kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku,"

kalau begitu, siapa yang paling tertutup soal masalah pribadi disini?

"Hyung ku... Namanya Kim Jinhwan,"

**DEG**

Kim Jinhwan?

Jantung Chanwoo berdegup keras saat nama itu terucap dengan lancarnya dari mulut Donghyuk.

Kim Jinhwan?

Tidak, tidak mungkin.

Kim Jinhwan yang dimaksud, Bukan orang itu—kan?

"Dulu, dia sempat kuliah di Universitas Konkuk—Universitas impian kita," Donghyuk bercerita lagi, tanpa menyadari raut wajah Chanwoo yang berubah tegang.

"Tapi, Jinhwan-hyung berhenti kuliah, dan ia tinggal bersama kekasihnya."

Mungkinkah...

"Donghyukkie, boleh aku tahu—siapa kekasih—hyungmu?" tanya Chanwoo gugup, ia menunggu jawaban Donghyuk dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya Donghyuk heran. Chanwoo menggeleng, "Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya." jawab Chanwoo masih dengan nada gugupnya.

"Apakah—" Chanwoo menggantungkan perkataannya, kemudian menghela napas berat. "Apakah—kekasih Hyung-mu itu—bernama... Kim Hanbin?" tanya Chanwoo dengan menekan perkataannya saat menyebut 'Kim Hanbin'.

Donghyuk tersenyum sesaat, kemudian mengangguk. "Iya. kau mengenalnya?" tanya Donghyuk antusias.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa—

"Tidak juga, Hanbin hyung adalah teman baik Hyung ku," jawab Chanwoo berbohong. Donghyuk hanya ber'oh ria, sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, mengerti. Dan Chanwoo bersyukur, sahabatnya itu tidak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi.

Jadi—

Kim Jinhwan adalah kakak dari Donghyuk, begitu?

Bagi Chanwoo, ini antara menguntungkan dan merugikan.

dan Chanwoo kemudian tersenyum tipis, mungkin bisa ia gunakan sebagai alat untuk 'sedikit' mengerjai Hanbin-hyung nya nanti.

"Donghyukkie,"

"Hm?"

"Kapan-kapan, ajak aku bertemu dengan Hyung mu, ya?" pinta Chanwoo sambil memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Apa?" Donghyuk bukannya tak mendengar perkataan Chanwoo, tapi—apa tadi? kenapa sahabatnya yang terkenal penuh rahasia itu tiba-tiba ingin berkenalan dengan Hyung-nya?

menyadari ekspresi Donghyuk yang terlihat bingung membuat Chanwoo cemberut, "Tidak boleh, ya?" tanya Chanwoo pelan. Donghyuk menggeleng cepat, "Bukan begitu, justru Hyung-ku pasti akan senang sekali," Chanwoo tersenyum lebar, "Benarkah?" tanya Chanwoo memastikan. Donghyuk mengangguk, "Dia selalu kesepian saat Hanbin-hyung bekerja, dia pasti senang sekali mendapat teman baru," ucap Donghyuk bersemangat, tanpa menyadari sinar mata Chanwoo yang berubah redup saat mendengar nama 'Hanbin-hyung' terucap dengan lancar dari mulut Donghyuk.

Hanbin-hyung.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hanbin-ie, kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf, aku memang berat," Jinhwan berucap dengan nada penuh penyesalan saat melihat Hanbin yang terlihat sangat kelelahan dengan wajah pucat pasi sambil mengibaskan bagian depan bajunya. Bahkan, Hanbin sampai memasrahkan tubuhnya untuk berbaring di atas rerumputan saking lelahnya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Hanbin yang melihat raut wajah murung Jinhwan saat melihat beberapa orang anak tengah berlarian di taman apartemen tempat mereka tinggal, memutuskan untuk membawa Jinhwan berlari dengan Hanbin yang menggendongnya.

dan benar saja, raut wajah Jinhwan langsung berubah cerah, lelaki manis itu tersenyum begitu sumringah saat Hanbin menggendongnya di punggung dan membawanya berlari.

tapi sekarang, Jinhwan justru berubah murung kembali saat melihat Hanbin yang begitu pucat karena kelelahan. Jinhwan hampir melupakan fakta bahwa kekasih tampannya itu mengidap darah rendah.

Seharusnya ia tak boleh berkata macam-macam hingga menyusahkan Hanbin seperti ini.

"Hey, kenapa murung lagi, hm?" Hanbin bangkit dan menangkup wajah kecil Jinhwan yang terlihat muram.

"Hanbin-ie, maafkan aku." Jinhwan melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, dan memandang mata Hanbin dengan sayu. Hanbin tersenyum kecil, mencubit hidung kekasih manisnya itu dengan gemas.

"Kau tidak berat sama sekali,"

"Beratmu seperti bayi yang baru lahir." ucap Hanbin sambil terkekeh diakhir perkataannya. Jinhwan membulatkan matanya, kemudian memukul lengan Hanbin sebanyak tiga kali.

"Ya! gombalanmu aneh sekali. tidak masuk akal." Jinhwan mencibir. Sedangkan Hanbin hanya mengelus-elus lengannya yang dipukul oleh Jinhwan sambil pura-pura meringis kesakitan.

"Sudah sore, ayo kita ke dalam." Hanbin meraih pinggang ramping Jinhwan dan menuntunnya menuju kursi roda.

.

* * *

Jinhwan berbaring di atas ranjang sambil memainkan game di smartphone Hanbin. dengan mata yang membulat lucu, lelaki manis itu terlihat begitu fokus menatap layar smartphone Hanbin, bahkan hingga tidak menyadari Hanbin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai pakaiannya di hadapan Jinhwan. padahal, biasanya Jinhwan akan mengomel panjang lebar ketika Hanbin dengan seenaknya melepas pakaian di depannya.

.

Hanbin dengan mengendap berjalan mendekati Jinhwan yang terlihat asik dengan dunianya sendiri—bermain game kesukaannya. dengan iseng, Hanbin berhambur ke atas ranjang, kemudian memeluk Jinhwan dan mengecup bertubi-tubi pipi Jinhwan dengan gemas. Tak lama kemudian, Jinhwan yang kaget pun memukuli bahu Hanbin bertubi-tubi, "rasakan! rasakan ini!" seru Jinhwan kesal. Hanbin tertawa-tawa, ia mencoba menangkap tangan kecil Jinhwan yang memukulinya. Walaupun bagi Hanbin, pukulan Jinhwan tidak sakit sama sekali.

"Astaga! Game over," pekik Jinhwan frustasi, kemudian kembali memukuli Hanbin dengan kesal. Entah karena Jinhwan sudah lelah memukuli Hanbin atau merasa sudah keterlaluan memukuli kekasih tampannya itu—walaupun Hanbin hanya tertawa-tawa, Jinhwan menghentikan pukulannya, walaupun masih memasang wajah kesalnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

"Sayang,"

"..."

"Sayang, kau marah?"

Jinhwan diam saja, masih mempertahankan mode merajuknya.

"Kau jelek sekali kalau sedang marah,"

"..."

"Senyum dong?" Bukannya menuruti permintaan Hanbin untuk tersenyum, Jinhwan justru memalingkan wajahnya dari Hanbin. Sebenarnya sedari tadi ia mati-matian menahan tawanya. pura-pura membalas kejahilan kekasih tampannya itu.

"Satu—" Hanbin mulai menghitung, ia tahu betul bahwa Jinhwan tidak pernah bisa lama-lama merajuk.

"dua—

ti—"

"pfftt... hahahaha." Jinhwan melepaskan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi wajah Hanbin, kedua matanya menyipit lucu dan bibirnya membentuk senyuman lebar. manis sekali di mata Hanbin.

"Nah, begini 'kan manis,"

Hanbin tersenyum lega. ia menggenggam tangan Jinhwan kemudian mengecup tangan halus itu dengan lembut, yang mau tidak mau membuat Jinhwan merona dibuatnya.

.

"Jinhwannie hyung,"

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak bosan di rumah saja?"

Jinhwan memandang Hanbin bingung, tumben sekali kekasih tampannya itu menanyakan hal seperti itu.

Tetapi sesaat kemudian Jinhwan menggeleng, "Asal Hanbin-ie ada disampingku, apapun itu, aku tidak akan merasa bosan," Hanbin mengelus surai kecoklatan Jinhwan dengan sayang, sambil tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban polos kekasihnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana jika saat aku tidak ada?" tanya Hanbin lagi.

Jinhwan terdiam sesaat, seperti berfikir. tetapi kemudian ia berucap dengan lirih,

"Aku... kesepian."

Hanbin segera memeluk Jinhwan dengan erat, lelaki tampan itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jinhwan yang semakin bingung dibuatnya. Apalagi saat menyadari bahwa—

Hanbin terisak di bahunya.

Hanbin menangis.

Kenapa—

"Hanbin-ie, kenapa menangis?" tanya Jinhwan panik, ia mencoba melepaskan pelukan Hanbin untuk menatap lelaki itu, berusaha mencari alasan mengapa kekasih tampannya tersebut tiba-tiba terisak.

"Hanbin-ie—"

"Maafkan aku," ucap Hanbin di sela isakannya.

Hanbin benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang. Jinhwan kesepian tanpanya. dan Hanbin benar-benar ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri saat mengingat betapa jahatnya ia, membohongi kekasihnya yang begitu mencintainya, seseorang yang ia janjikan kebahagiaan.

Iblis sepertinya tidak pantas untuk seorang malaikat rapuh seperti Jinhwan.

Tetapi ia tidak bisa memilih.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" tanya Jinhwan bingung, lelaki manis itu menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir menuruni pipi Hanbin.

"Maaf—

Maaf karena aku membuatmu kesepian, maaf karena aku terlalu mementingkan pekerjaanku." kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Hanbin.

dan Hanbin kembali berbohong.

Jinhwan mengangguk sambil tersenyum hangat. "Tak apa, Hanbin-ie. aku baik-baik saja."

Hanbin mengangguk, dan mencium sekilas bibir Jinhwan.

"Sayang,"

"Iya, Hanbin-ie?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Jiyugaoka Hatchome? kita makan Mango Bingsu?" ajak Hanbin. tiba-tiba ide untuk mengajak Jinhwan jalan-jalan malam ini terlintas di otaknya begitu saja. Kekasih manisnya itu pasti akan senang sekali jika diajak ke luar rumah.

dan benar saja, mata bening Jinhwan langsung berbinar saat mendengar Mango Bingsu, kemudian kekasih manisnya itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

.

* * *

Hanbin memasangkan jaket tebal ke tubuh mungil Jinhwan. udara di luar benar-benar dingin sekali. Hanbin jadi berpikir ulang untuk mengajak Jinhwan membeli Mango Bingsu.

Mango Bingsu sendiri adalah es krim dengan topping di bagian atasnya.

Ia tidak mau kekasih manisnya itu terserang mual karena memakan es krim di malam yang begitu dingin seperti ini.

dan tanpa menunggu kesepakatan Jinhwan terlebih dahulu, Hanbin memutar arah mobilnya menuju Lobster Bar, sebuah rumah makan yang menyajikan sandwich lobster, salah satu menu favorit Hanbin. Ia sering ke tempat itu bersama teman-teman kuliahnya dulu.

Pasti Jinhwan juga akan menyukainya.

"Hanbin-ie, mau kemana?" tanya Jinhwan bingung, seingatnya, ini bukan jalan menuju kafe Jiyugaoka. Ini 'kan jalan menuju Itaewon?

"Kita ke Lobster Bar," jawab Hanbin. Jinhwan membulatkan matanya, bukannya tadi Hanbin mengajaknya ke Jiyugaoka?

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang kita akan ke Jiyugaoka?" tanya Jinhwan menatap Hanbin bingung. "Tidak baik makan es krim malam-malam," Hanbin berucap Jinhwan lembut, berusaha memberi Jinhwan pengertian. "Aku hanya tidak mau kau sakit,"

Jinhwan cemberut, padahal ia ingin sekali makan Mango Bingsu, Jinhwan suka makanan yang manis-manis. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Jinhwan tidak ingin meminta macam-macam lagi, ia tak mau menyusahkan Hanbin lagi.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Lobster Bar...

Jinhwan meringis memandangi sandwich lobster yang tersaji dihadapannya. "Ini besar sekali," gumam Jinhwan. Lelaki manis itu bingung harus memakan sandwich itu dari mana terlebih dahulu.

Sedangkan Hanbin, ia tengah sibuk mengaduk Virgin Vina Colada sambil sesekali mencium aroma krim kelapa bercampur nanas yang menguar dari minuman hangat khas Ekuador tersebut. Tetapi sesaat kemudian, matanya beralih menatap Jinhwan yang terlihat kebingungan dengan Sandwich nya sendiri, dan hal itu mau tidak mau membuat Hanbin terkekeh. "Kau belum pernah memakannya?" tanya Hanbin sambil menahan tawa. Jinhwan merengut, "Jangan mengejekku," kemudian dengan terburu-buru (masih dengan ekspresi merengutnya yang lucu), Jinhwan memotong-motong sandwich tersebut dengan abstrak, kemudian menyuapkan potongan-potongan Sandwich yang agak besar itu ke mulut kecilnya.

Sedangkan Hanbin memakan sandwich lobsternya dengan tenang, sesekali ia memperingati Jinhwan agar meminum coklat hangatnya supaya tidak tersedak.

Jinhwan itu terbiasa untuk tidak minum saat makan, tetapi minum setelah selesai makan.

Namun, sesaat kemudian Hanbin mengernyit bingung melihat kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa lobsternya tidak di makan, Hyung?" Hanbin memandang bingung Jinhwan yang memisahkan Lobsternya ke sisi piring. "Lobsternya keras," jawab Jinhwan enteng. Hanbin menghela napas, dimana-mana 'kan kulit Lobster memang keras.

Maka, Hanbin berinisiatif untuk memisahkan cangkang Lobster tersebut agar Jinhwan mudah memakannya.

Setelahnya, Hanbin menyendokkan lobster tersebut ke mulut Jinhwan.

dan dengan wajah memanas, Jinhwan dengan ragu membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan Hanbin.

Hanbin tersenyum lega, "Enak 'kan?" Jinhwan mengangguk malu.

beruntung rumah makan ini tidak terlalu banyak pengunjung. Jinhwan malu sekali, mendapat perlakuan romantis dari Hanbin memang selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar cepat, perlakuan lembut yang selalu berhasil membuat pipinya memanas, dan seperti ada kupu-kupu yang beterbangan diperutnya.

Apalagi ini tempat umum.

Huh.

.

.

Sepulang dari Lobster Bar, awalnya Hanbin ingin mengajak Jinhwan ke Dongdaemun, sekedar untuk jalan-jalan malam ke sungai Cheonggyecheon, tetapi melihat kekasih manisnya yang mengantuk, Hanbin mengurungkan niatnya. Walaupun Jinhwan tak pernah sekalipun menolak ajakannya, tetapi Hanbin tidak ingin memaksa Jinhwan.

Tujuan utama Hanbin hanyalah ingin membuat Jinhwan senang, kekasih manisnya itu jarang sekali ke luar rumah.

Mungkin lain kali saja, pikir Hanbin.

.

Hanbin membelikan Jinhwan beberapa bungkus snack keripik kentang, sedangkan Jinhwan tengah menunggunya di dalam mobil. Hanbin memang menyediakan banyak cemilan di rumahnya, mungkin agar Jinhwan tidak perlu repot-repot lagi untuk membelinya.

Tetapi saat Hanbin memasuki mobil, ia sudah mendapati kekasih manisnya tersebut tertidur dengan sepasang earphone yang menyumpal telinganya. Hanbin membenarkan seatbelt yang di pakai Jinhwan, melepas earphone yang masih mengalunkan lagu Fix a Heart milik Demi Lovato dari I-pad miliknya. dan Hanbin membenarkan posisi duduk kekasihnya itu, kemudian Hanbin mengecup kening Jinhwan dengan lembut, sambil berbisik,

"Aku mencintaimu, maafkan aku."

Sekali lagi, Hanbin memang menyesal dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Tetapi, ia tidak bisa memilih.

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki berusia dua puluh tahunan mengayuh sepedanya dengan agak terburu-buru di jalanan Gangseo-gu yang mulai sepi. Dengan sangat sengaja, ia membawa sepedanya dengan arah zig-zag. Lelaki berperawakan tinggi itu melepaskan pengangan pada stang sepedanya, kemudian merentangkan kedua tangan kurusnya sambil bersenandung, memecah keheningan malam itu. Dentuman musik rock yang terdengar dari headphone besar yang menyumpal telinganya sekiranya cukup untuk membuat pemuda itu tidak dapat mendengar suara klakson mobil yang sedari tadi memperingatkannya untuk menepi.

.

Hanbin bersenandung kecil untuk memecah keheningan. Ini baru pukul sepuluh malam, dan jalanan sudah terihat sepi sekali. Apalagi Jinhwan sedari tadi memang sudah tertidur di sampingnya. Tiba-tiba, dari arah kiri, muncul seorang pengendara sepeda yang agak menghambat perjalanannya. Bagaimana tidak, lelaki tersebut membawa sepedanya dengan arah zig zag ke kiri dan ke kanan, membuat Hanbin bingung harus mengambil jalur yang mana untuk menyalip pengedara sepeda itu.

Tiba-tiba pengendara sepeda tersebut menghentikan sepedanya secara mendadak, membuat Hanbin yang memang sedari tadi membawa mobilnya di belakang lelaki itu juga ikut menghentikan mobilnya—bahkan Hanbin membanting stir mobilnya ke arah kanan, agar tidak menabrak pengendara sepeda yang berhenti dengan mendadak didepannya itu.

Untung saja Hanbin dan Jinhwan memakai seatbelt, jika tidak, mungkin mereka akan tidur di rumah sakit malam ini.

Tetapi kejadian itu cukup membuat Jinhwan terkejut dan terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ada apa Hanbin-ie?" tanya Jinhwan panik. Jelas saja, suara ban mobil yang di rem mendadak beradu dengan aspal benar-benar membuat Jinhwan terkejut setengah mati. Bahkan wajah lelaki manis itu sampai memucat.

Hanbin menatap bengis lelaki itu, apalagi melihat Jinhwan yang panik, membuat ia ingin segera keluar dari mobilnya dan menghajar lelaki seenaknya itu. dan parahnya, Lelaki tinggi itu justru menatapnya bingung sambil melepas headphonenya, dengan mata yang menyipit akibat sinar lampu mobil Hanbin yang menghujam matanya.

Tapi, Hanbin tidak ingin memperkeruh keadaan, dan membuat Jinhwan semakin takut.

Hanbin membuka kaca mobilnya, dan mencondongkan kepalanya, menatap garang lelaki itu. "Apa kau mabuk?" tanya Hanbin dengan sedikit berteriak, jelas sekali ada nada kesal disana. Sang pengendara sepeda menggeleng, "Tidak, mungkin kau yang mabuk," balas lelaki itu enteng, seolah mengajak Hanbin bercanda. Tetapi hal itu justru membuat Hanbin semakin geram, ia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk keluar dari mobilnya dan menonjok lelaki itu, jika saja Jinhwan tidak menahannya, dan menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang ke rumah.

"kita pulang saja Hanbin-ie," ucap Jinhwan takut. Jinhwan pikir, pengendara sepeda di depan mereka itu memang benar-benar mabuk, terlihat dari sorot matanya dingin dan menusuk. Hanbin menghela napas lelah, kemudian menyalakan mesin mobilnya kembali, berniat untuk segera pergi dari lelaki menyebalkan itu.

"Hey, minggir." teriak Hanbin. Lelaki itu menurut, membawa sepedanya ke tepi jalanan. Lelaki itu menatap Hanbin datar, dingin, tanpa ekspresi, membuat Jinhwan bergidik, sedangkan Hanbin membalas tatapan lelaki itu dengan wajah tak kalah dingin.

Tiba-tiba mata Jinhwan bertemu dengan mata lelaki itu yang ternyata juga menatapnya. Jinhwan menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan lelaki misterius itu. Mobilnya sudah melaju menjauhi lelaki itu, dan Jinhwan pun memberanikan diri untuk menatap lelaki itu lagi melalui kaca spion yang ada didepannya. Namun, Jinhwan terkejut, ternyata lelaki itu masih memandang ke arahnya...

dan apa?

lelaki itu justru tersenyum manis pada Jinhwan sambil melambaikan tangan.

Jinhwan tersentak, bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana kepada lelaki yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali itu. Tetapi sesaat kemudian, Jinhwan tersenyum kaku, dan balas melambaikan tangan pada lelaki itu dengan canggung.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Hanbin datar. Jinhwan mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak,"

"Kalau begitu jangan terlalu pedulikan orang yang tidak kau kenal, apalagi orang seperti dia." peringat Hanbin sambil mencubit pipi Jinhwan gemas.

Jinhwan cemberut, "Fokuslah menyetir, dan lagi—aku bukan anak kecil yang begitu saja harus dinasehati," ucap Jinhwan kesal. Bagaimanapun juga, Jinhwan itu dua tahun lebih tua dari Hanbin. Walaupun Jinhwan tidak menyangkal, bahwa dirinya memang lebih ceroboh daripada kekasihnya itu..

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Keesokan harinya**

dengan sebuah kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya, Hanbin kini tengah sibuk mengedit beberapa naskah untuk segera ia laporkan kepada Pemimpin Redaksi.

Tetapi, konsentrasi Hanbin teralihkan saat telinganya menangkap suara ketukan pintu yang berasal dari luar ruangannya.

"Masuk," titah Hanbin sambil kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya sebagai seorang Redaktur Pelaksana.

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok lelaki berperawakan tinggi dengan menenteng sebuah paper bag berwarna emas sambil tersenyum manis.—

Jung Chanwoo

Tetapi, Hanbin masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer.

Chanwoo menghentakkan sebelah kakinya kesal, "Hanbin hyung!" Hanbin mengangkat kepalanya, dan menemukan Jung Chanwoo berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah sebal yang lucu.

"Jungie? Bagaimana kau—"

"Ini," Chanwoo meletakkan paper bag keemasan tersebut di atas meja kerja Hanbin dengan sedikit menghentak. "Untukmu, Hyung." Hanbin mengernyit, ia melepaskan kacamatanya dan meraih paper bag tersebut dan membukanya.

t-shirt kick denim abu-abu bertuliskan Eien No Ai.

"Wow, ini keren sekali, terima kasih, sayang." Hanbin tersenyum senang sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Chanwoo bersemu, "Nanti di pakai, ya, Hyung." Hanbin mengangguk, "Tentu saja. kapan kita akan memakainya?" tanya Hanbin. mata Chanwoo membulat, ini seperti kode—

"Kau mengajakku berkencan?" tanya Chanwoo tidak percaya. Hanbin tertawa melihat reaksi Chanwoo, "memangnya kenapa?" Chanwoo menggeleng, "Tidak—maksudku, kau tidak takut ketahuan?" tanya Chanwoo hati-hati, ada rasa sedikit sakit di dadanya saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Kita berkencan dirumahmu saja," putus Hanbin enteng. Chanwoo mencibir, "Jangan macam-macam,"

.

"Hyungie," Chanwoo menatap Hanbin dengan ragu, Hanbin kini kembali disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya, membuat Chanwoo sedikit kesal juga karena ia diacuhkan.

Makanya dia mencoba untuk mengajak Hanbin berbicara, walaupun kelihatannya Hanbin sama sekali tidak bisa diganggu.

Hanbin hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman pelan.

"Hyungie...

Malam minggu ada festival kembang api di Namdaemun,"

"Hm, lalu?" balas Hanbin seadanya. Chanwoo menghela napas kesal, lelaki dihadapannya ini benar-benar tidak peka atau apa.

"Maksudku—kita..."

"Jungie," Hanbin menghentikan segala aktivitasnya, kemudian menatap lurus manik Chanwoo, berusaha membuat Chanwoo mengerti dengan keadaan mereka kini.

"Jungie—kau bisa mengerti kan?" bisik Hanbin lembut, ada nada penyesalan disana. Chanwoo tersenyum miris, ia sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Hanbin menolaknya.

"Hyung, mau sampai kapan?" bisik Chanwoo lirih, "Mau sampai kapan kita seperti ini?" suara Chanwoo meninggi. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya lagi sekarang, Chanwoo sudah terlalu lelah, apalagi ia masih terlalu muda untuk dibebani dengan hal se-serius ini.

Seharusnya ia bisa merasakan cinta seorang Kim Hanbin, tanpa harus di bayangi rasa takut, dan rasa bersalah.

dan bukannya justru menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan Hanbin dan Jinhwan.

tidak—

Chanwoo tidak ingin disebut sebagai orang ketiga.

Karena setahun sebelum Hanbin mengenal Jinhwan,

Chanwoo sudah terlebih dahulu menjalin hubungan dengan Hanbin, bahkan hingga sekarang.

Keadaanlah yang memaksa mereka untuk seperti ini, memaksa Chanwoo untuk merelakan lelaki yang ia cintai, mencintai orang lain.

walaupun hati kecilnya tak akan pernah rela.

dan ambisi Jung Chanwoo untuk membawa Hanbin kembali padanya seutuhnya muncul kembali.

Chanwoo berdehem, membalas tatapan Hanbin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan lelah.

"Hanbin-hyung...

Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan, bahwa—" Chanwoo menggantungkan kalimatnya, menatap Hanbin dengan sorot mata hitamnya yang menusuk, kemudian tersenyum sinis. "Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan bahwa, Kim Donghyuk adalah teman baikku?"

Hanbin tersentak, rahangnya mengeras, otaknya dengan cepat memproses kata-demi kata yang dilontarkan Chanwoo, hingga Hanbin kemudian sadar akan situasi.

Jika Chanwoo adalah teman baik Donghyuk—

maka—

Tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Chanwoo dengan nada mengejek. "Sepandai-pandainya kau menyimpan bangkai, maka bau busuknya akan tercium juga."

Hanbin tidak menjawab, ia masih terlalu kaget dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. dan bohong besar jika Hanbin tidak merasa—takut.

Ia takut.

Hanbin takut melihat Jinhwan menangis lagi, sungguh.

.

Hanbin tersadar dari segala pikiran buruknya saat Chanwoo tiba-tiba tertawa kecil, bukan tawa sinis layaknya seorang maniak, itu tawa khas seorang Jung Chanwoo, yang terdengar begitu manis dan tidak dibuat-buat. Hanbin menatap Chanwoo dengan tatapan waspada.

"pfft.. Hanbin-ie Hyung, wajahmu lucu sekali, hahaha." tiba-tiba Chanwoo tertawa sambil memukul bahu Hanbin pelan. sedangkan Hanbin diam saja, ia bingung harus bereaksi apa.

"tenang saja, Hyungie. aku tidak sejahat itu kok,"

"selama kita baik-baik saja," Chanwoo berbisik di telinga Hanbin, kemudian meniup telinga itu, berniat menggoda. Hanbin yang sadar akan situasi, menangkup wajah pemuda Jung itu, menatapnya lurus ke dalam manik mata Chanwoo, kemudian menekan bibirnya di permukaan bibir cherry Chanwoo yang mengkilat, dan Hanbin menyesap aroma stroberi dari lipbalm yang melapisi bibir tipis itu. kemudian ciuman panas itu turun ke perpotongan leher jenjang Chanwoo dan Hanbin menghisap kulit leher putih itu hingga menimbulkan bekas merah yang begitu kontras. sedangkan Chanwoo menutup matanya sambil meremas bahu Hanbin yang kini memangku tubuhnya. tetapi tiba-tiba Chanwoo mendorong bahu itu agar menjauh dan melepaskan pangutan mereka, kemudian Chanwoo bangkit dan merapikan seragam sekolahnya.

"Ada apa, Jungie?" tanya Hanbin dengan nada kecewa. "pintunya tidak di kunci, bagamana kalau ada pegawai lain yang masuk atau melihat kita?" tanya Chanwoo cemas, apalagi ini adalah perkantoran, sedangkan Chanwoo sendiri adalah seorang pelajar yang mengaku sebagai adik Hanbin saat seorang petugas keamanan kantor ini menanyakannya.

Hanbin mengerang, kemudian pemuda Kim itu bangkit dan dengan langkah terseret-seret, Hanbin berjalan menuju pintu ruangannya yang tertutup itu dan menguncinya.

"Kenapa di kunci?" tanya Chanwoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Chanwoo membenarkan baju seragamnya yang terlihat berantakan dan sedikit basah karena keringat. Chanwoo harus kembali ke sekolah setengah jam lagi, ia akan mengikuti beberapa les untuk Ujian Kelulusan nya beberapa bulan lagi. "Kau mau kemana?" Hanbin balik bertanya. "Aku harus ke sekolah," sahut Chanwoo dengan nada sedikit menyesal.

Ia sebenarnya masih ingin berlama-lama dengan Hanbin-nya.

begitu pula dengan Hanbin yang masih ingin berlama-lama dengan Chanwoo-nya.

"Tapi kita belum selesai," Hanbin mencoba menahan Chanwoo dengan memeluk pinggang Chanwoo dari belakang dengan posesif.

Chanwoo menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan pelukan Hanbin, "kenapa tidak minta Jinhwan-hyung saja, sih?" tanya Chanwoo dengan nada menyindir. Hanbin menghela napas lelah, selalu seperti ini. Chanwoo itu tidak pernah sungkan membawa-bawa nama Jinhwan saat mereka bersama. "Kau tahu kan, Jinhwan itu—"

perkataan Hanbin terpotong oleh ucapan yang menusuk dari Chanwoo, "Iya, Hanbin-ie hyung. aku tahu Jinhwan-hyung itu cacat. dan dia—" Chanwoo menggantungkan kalimatnya, berjalan ke arah Hanbin, kemudian menarik dasi Hanbin yang sedikit longgar, dan mencium bibir Hanbin dengan sensual, hanya sekilas, lalu mengakhiri pangutan bibirnya dengan jilatan sensual di permukaan bibir atas Hanbin, kemudian Chanwoo melanjutkan perkataannya.

"—dia tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti yang kulakukan untukmu,"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N **3k words guys huhuhu maaf ya kalo kepanjangan xD trus kalo yang masih bingung sama fanfic ini, ini emang di sengaja kok. dibikin bingung dulu, siapa ini siapa itu. kita main tebak-tebakan xD

aku usahain update seminggu sekali ;) tapi gak janji juga sih u,u tergantung/? wkwk apalagi akhir-akhir ini aku dibikin pusing sama tugas kelompok olahraga yang mau dikumpulin akhir maret ini u,u /curcol/ semoga aja bisa curi-curi waktu kkkk

so, yang udah baca sampai sini, mohon keikhlasannya buat me-review yaa ;3 biar semangat lagi lanjutinnya~

* * *

**thanks to :**

**AraSabila | hyenahkim29 | fujobaby | LuHanBin | Beechanbaek | jonginloverenanda | hanbeeeen | eunkim | Guest | ayumKim | bi smile | aulee | mino's | Guestt | lighteyes012**

**aku udah baca komen kalian hihihi makasih yaaa kapan-kapan pasti ku bales kok**

**makasih juga buat yang fav/follow ^~^**

**mind to review again?**

**:D**

* * *

**btw let's be friends, follow my twitter account ramenkuahsoda**

**thank you~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Beautiful Thorn / 4**

**by: **ramenkuahsoda

**warning: **boy x boy, out of charactesr, cheesy, plot maninstream, typo(s), dll

* * *

**Every rose has it's thorn...**

"**Terkadang perkataan cinta yang terdengar begitu sempurna justru menjadi sebilah duri yang bisa melukaimu kapan saja"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

Jinhwan merasa bosan sekali hari ini. Didepannya ada Donghyuk yang sedang asyik dengan handponenya—ah, bahkan lelaki manis berusia sembilan belas tahun itu sesekali tersenyum sambil menatap layar handphone nya. Jinhwan mendengus kesal, padahal adiknya itu beberapa jam yang lalu menelpon Jinhwan, dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan berkunjung ke apartemen Jinhwan dan membawakan Dakkochi kesukaannya.

Tapi apa, Donghyuk justru datang ke apartemennya dengan tangan kosong dan beralasan bahwa restoran yang menjual Dakkochi sedang tutup.

dan sekarang, adiknya itu justru mengabaikannya.

Huh.

.

Kalau begitu, Jinhwan memutuskan untuk keluar dari gedung apartemen saja, mungkin sekedar untuk melihat anak-anak yang sedang bermain atau melihat ikan komet calico di kolam dekat taman apartemen-nya.

"Mau kemana, Hyung?" tanya Donghyuk saat melihat kakak laki-lakinya tersebut menjalankan kursi rodanya menuju pintu. "Aku hanya ingin keluar." balas Jinhwan pelan. Donghyuk yang mengerti, menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berjalan menyusul Jinhwan, kemudian membantu mendorong kursi roda sang kakak.

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?" Jinhwan cemberut, "Bukankah kau sedang asyik berpacaran dengan ponselmu?" sindir Jinhwan. Sekarang giliran Donghyuk yang cemberut, tetapi ia diam saja, tidak ingin berdebat dengan Hyung nya itu. karena mau bagaimanapun, kalau sudah beradu argumen dengan Hyung nya, Donghyuk pasti akan kalah.

.

Jinhwan merentangkan tangannya saat Donghyuk membawanya menuju taman. Aroma khas mawar putih dan alamanda yang memagari taman tersebut menguar begitu mereka sampai disana.

"Kau seperti pertama kalinya kemari," Donghyuk meledek, agak lucu juga melihat Hyung tersayang nya itu terlihat begitu antusias saat Donghyuk membawanya menuju taman yang jelas-jelas adalah taman belakang apartemen-nya sendiri.

Hyung-nya itu memang penuh dengan kejutan, dan selalu membuat Donghyuk gemas dibuatnya.

.

Pukul empat sore. Donghyuk baru ingat bahwa ia harus pergi ke sekolah lagi untuk mengikuti les tambahan hingga pukul sembilan malam nanti. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Donghyuk meringis. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka, menjadi murid tingkat akhir se-melelahkan ini.

Donghyuk menatap kakaknya yang sedari tadi sibuk memberi makan ikan. Jinhwan sesekali tertawa kecil, melihat ikan warna-warni jenis komet calico yang bergerombol saat dirinya menaburkan butiran-butiran kecil makanan ikan.

Melihat Hyung-nya yang terlihat senang seperti itu, membuat Donghyuk tidak tega untuk mengajaknya kembali ke apartemen.

Donghyuk mana mungkin 'kan meninggalkan Hyung nya sendirian di luar? Belum lagi cuaca sore itu terlihat mendung, dan Donghyuk sendiri harus segera kembali ke sekolah.

Apalagi, Hyung nya itu terkenal dengan kecerobohannya.

"Jinhwan-ie hyung,"

"Hm?"

"Aku harus kembali ke sekolah,"

Jinhwan menatap Donghyuk, kemudian mengangguk mengerti, "Ya sudah, cepat. nanti kau terlambat." balas Jinhwan.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Donghyuk sambil memasang jaketnya. Jinhwan menggeleng pelan, "Aku masih ingin disini," balas Jinhwan. raut wajah Donghyuk justru berubah cemas, "Tapi cuaca sedang mendung, hyung." ucap Donghyuk khawatir. Jinhwan tersenyum tipis, berusaha meyakinkan adiknya,

"Aku berjanji, akan berada di dalam rumah saat hujan turun,"

Donghyuk balas tersenyum, walaupun hatinya masih ragu. Tetapi kemudian Donghyuk mengangguk.

"Oke, kupegang janji-mu."

.

.

.

* * *

"Hari ini harus bisa hingga lima langkah," gumam Jinhwan sambil berusaha berdiri dari kursi rodanya. Lelaki manis itu kini tengah melatih pergerakan kakinya, walaupun Hanbin dan Donghyuk melarangnya untuk melakukan hal ini—karena khawatir Jinhwan merasa kesakitan. Tetapi Jinhwan begitu optimis ingin kembali normal seperti dulu.

Ia tidak ingin menyusahkan Hanbin lagi, dia tidak ingin menjadi beban untuk semua orang karena ketidak sempurnaannya.

Jinhwan ingin membuat Hanbin bangga karena telah memilikinya.

.

Jinhwan memekik senang saat ia berhasil bangkit dari duduknya, walaupun kakinya masih gemetar dan kaku. Tangannya bertumpu pada tiang lampu taman yang berjejer di hadapannya, kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan.

"Oke, Kim Jinhwan, bayangkan Hanbin berada lima langkah di depanmu, merentangkan tangannya untuk memelukmu," gumam Jinhwan, berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Lelaki manis itu mencengkram tiang besi yang menjadi tumpuannya, berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit yang membuat seluruh persendiannya lemas.

Satu langkah...

Dua...

Tiga...

"Hai sayang,"

Jinhwan tidaklah tuli, Ia mendengar betul sebuah suara berat dan sedikit serak yang terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Tapi, Jinhwan rasa, panggilan itu jelas bukan untuknya—karena suara itu bukanlah suara Hanbin.

Jinhwan mengacuhkan suara tersebut dan terus membawa kakinya melangkah.

"Hai sayang."

Suara itu lagi. kali ini suara tersebut terasa semakin dekat seiring dengan suara langkah kaki yang berjalan ke arahnya.

dan Jinhwan baru sadar bahwa ia seorang diri di taman ini.

Jadi—

panggilan sayang itu...

.

Jinhwan membalikkan tubuhnya dengan susah payah, berusaha melihat pria yang sedari tadi memang berdiri di belakangnya itu, dan ia terkejut mendapati seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi, mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna hitam bersama celana jeans abu-abu ketat dengan sedikit sobekan di bagian lututnya. Ah, Jinhwan juga bisa melihat dengan jelas telinga lelaki itu di hiasi dengan scaffold piercing di telinga kanannya dan triple dermal punch piercing di telinga kirinya.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Jinhwan terkejut setengah mati.

"K-kau," Jinhwan berucap gugup. ia ingat betul siapa lelaki ini, sorot matanya yang tajam, seperti mengintimidasinya.

Jinhwan ingat.

Lelaki ini adalah pengendara sepeda yang hampir tertabrak Hanbin tadi malam.

dan—ya, Jinhwan tentu tidak melupakan bahwa lelaki ini juga sempat tersenyum aneh padanya tadi malam.

Jinhwan bisa merasakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba merinding.

takut.

.

"Sendirian saja?" tanya lelaki itu dengan nada—ah, Jinhwan pikir lelaki itu seperti tengah menggodanya, dan mau tak mau hal ini membuat Jinhwan sedikit ketakutan.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Jinhwan, berusaha memberanikan diri dengan membalas tajam tatapan lelaki didepannya itu. Tubuh Jinhwan sedikit bergetar takut, apalagi tidak ada siapapun kecuali mereka berdua ditempat ini.

Lelaki misterius itu berjalan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum miring, Jinhwan tak bisa bergerak lagi, ingin lari atau melawanpun percuma, ia sadar akan keterbatasannya. Apalagi, kedua kakinya terasa begitu ngilu karena ia terlalu lama berdiri.

"Sayang, jangan takut, aku—"

.

**BRUK**

Jinhwan tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit di kakinya lebih lama lagi, ia memasrahkan tubuhnya hingga jatuh terduduk di atas rerumputan, Jinhwan beringsut mundur saat lelaki tinggi itu mencoba meraih tangannya, berusaha membantu Jinhwan berdiri, tetapi Jinhwan malah membalasnya dengan tatapan waspada.

"Sayang—"

"Jangan mendekat, kumohon." pinta Jinhwan lirih. Panggilan 'sayang' untuknya justru membuat Jinhwan semakin ketakutan dan risih, ia bukan lelaki murahan yang bisa di panggil 'Sayang' dengan seenaknya oleh orang yang sama sekali tidak Jinhwan kenal.

Lelaki dengan piercing Scaffold sepanjang sepuluh sentimeter di telinganya itu berjongkok, berusaha menyamakan tubuhnya dengan Jinhwan, kemudian menatap Jinhwan lembut. "Maaf, aku lancang sekali, ya?" Jinhwan masih dengan tatapan waspadanya, walaupun perasaan takutnya mulai menguap saat mendengar lelaki itu meminta maaf padanya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Jinhwan lirih, ia memperhatikan lelaki didepannya itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Lelaki itu tersenyum, mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Namaku Goo Junhoe," Jinhwan menatap uluran tangan itu, dan beralih menatap wajah lelaki yang baru dikenalinya itu masih dengan sorot mata yang menyiratkan kewaspadaan. Tetapi, melihat wajah lelaki itu yang tersenyum begitu tulus padanya, membuat Jinhwan luluh dan perlahan membalas jabatan tangan lelaki bernama Junhoe tersebut dengan ragu, "Hm, namaku Jinhwan, Kim Jinhwan." jawab Jinhwan pelan, mungkin terdengar seperti bisikan hingga membuat Junhoe mengerutkan alisnya, "Siapa? Jelly?" tanya Junhoe. Jinhwan merengut, demi apapun nama Jinhwan dan Jelly itu jauh sekali perbedaannya, atau si Junhoe Junhoe ini hanya ingin mengerjainya saja?

Huh.

"Jinhwan." ulang Jinhwan dengan nada sedikit lebih keras. Junhoe menepuk dahinya, "Oh—maaf. Soalnya kau manis sekali, seperti Candy Jelly," ucap Junhoe sambil terkekeh. Jinhwan memutar bola matanya malas.

Jinhwan jadi sebal sendiri disamakan dengan Candy Jelly.

"Em, kau sedang apa disini? aku baru melihatmu." tanya Jinhwan berbasa-basi. Tapi memang benar, Jinhwan merasa begitu asing dengan wajah Junhoe, tapi mengapa Junhoe bisa berkeliaran di sekitar gedung apartemennya?

Apa Junhoe baru pindah?

"Nenekku tinggal disini, dan Ibuku menyuruhku datang kemari," jelas Junhoe. Jinhwan mengangguk, tangannya dengan iseng mencabut rerumputan disekitarnya untuk mengalihkan perasaan canggung yang sedari tadi menguasainya.

Jinhwan memang tidak terlalu pandai bergaul.

"Tapi, mungkin aku akan sering-sering mengunjungi Nenekku agar bisa bertemu denganmu," ucap Junhoe sambil tertawa kecil. Jinhwan memutar kedua bola matanya, "Huh, dasar modus."

"Mm, lalu kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Jinhwan lagi. Oke, sepertinya akan ada sesi tanya jawab antara Junhoe dan Jinhwan sekarang.

Junhoe menatap Jinhwan sebentar, berdehem kecil, kemudian telunjuknya menunjuk ke atas—yang tentu saja membuat Jinhwan bingung.

"Aku dari sana," jawab Junhoe sambil tersenyum tipis. sekarang giliran alis Jinhwan yang berkerut, "Dimana?" tanya Jinhwan, "Busan? Daejeon? Gimpo? Gwangju? Emm—"

"Bukan," potong Junhoe, tangannya kembali menunjuk ke atas, pada langit sore yang mendung. "Dari sana, Mars."

Jinhwan membulatan matanya bingung, kemudian menatap Junhoe yang memasang wajah tanpa dosanya. Bagaimana bisa lelaki dihadapannya ini mengaku berasal dari Mars? aneh sekali. Dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, Junhoe jelaslah manusia sepertinya, dan bukan berbentuk aneh layaknya alien yang sering ia tonton di televisi.

"Sepertinya benar kata Hanbin-ie, kau memang sedang mabuk," ucap Jinhwan prihatin. Junhoe tertawa, melihat ekspresi Jinhwan yang mempoutkan bibirnya itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan di mata Junhoe.

dan berhasil membuat hati Junhoe menghangat dibuatnya.

Tapi, tawa Junhoe berangsur reda saat Junhoe menyadari bahwa Jinhwan menyebutkan sebuah nama—

siapa tadi?

"Hanbin?"

Jinhwan mengangguk, "Hanbin, kekasihku, hehe." Jinhwan terkekeh pelan dengan pipi yang merona tipis, sebenarnya ia juga tidak sadar menyebut nama Hanbin saat berbicara dengan Junhoe, tapi memang dasarnya nama Hanbin tak pernah enyah dari otak Jinhwan, bahkan saat sedang bersama orang lainpun, nama Hanbin akan selalu terucap dari mulut Jinhwan.

Junhoe tersentak. Jadi, Jinhwan sudah memiliki kekasih, begitu?

entah mengapa, ada perasaan tak rela begitu Junhoe mengetahui hal ini. Tiba-tiba dada kirinya terasa ngilu dan bahunya menegang. Entahlah, Junhoe juga bingung dengan hatinya, sejak pertama kali bertemu Jinhwan malam itu, ia terus memikirkan lelaki manis itu, bagaimana Jinhwan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk membentuk senyuman canggung yang terlihat begitu manis di mata Junhoe, bagaimana Jinhwan dengan polosnya justru membalas lambaian tangannya dengan begitu kaku malam itu.

Junhoe tak akan pernah lupa.

Candy jelly.

.

dan apakah, Hanbin yang dimaksud Jinhwan adalah lelaki yang duduk di kursi kemudi samping Jinhwan malam itu?

.

"Junhoe-ssi?" Jinhwan melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya pada Junhoe yang tiba-tiba melamun. Junhoe tersadar, dan ia mendadak gugup saat jarak wajahnya dan wajah Jinhwan begitu dekat, Junhoe buru-buru mengatasi debaran jantungnya yang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. "A-ah, ada apa Jinhwan-ie?" Jinhwan mencibir, "Kau melamun," Junhoe menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, kok."

.

Jinhwan tidak menyangka, dibalik penampilan Junhoe yang terlihat bad boy dan raut wajahnya yang sedikit flat, Junhoe adalah sosok yang begitu hangat dan ceria. Jinhwan senang sekali, ia mendapat teman baru seperti Junhoe.

Ia harus menceritakannya pada Hanbin nanti.

.

**TES**

**TES**

**TES**

Jinhwan mendongakkan kepalanya, merasakan tetesan air hujan mulai menghujani tubuhnya dan juga Junhoe. dan rintik air hujan tersebut berubah semakin deras dan cukup membuat baju mereka basah.

"Hujan. Ayo kita berteduh." ajak Junhoe.

Junhoe bangkit dari duduknya, dan melangkah dengan agak terburu-buru menuju sebuah gazebo. Tetapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti saat ia merasa Jinhwan tak mengikutinya sama sekali. dan saat Junhoe berbalik, ia berkerut bingung melihat lelaki manis itu terlihat sangat kesusahan hanya untuk bangkit dari duduknya. Jinhwan berpegangan erat pada tiang lampu taman dan beberapa kali tangannya terpeleset saat mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Jinhwan-ie,"

Junhoe berlari menghampiri Jinhwan. masih dengan otaknya yang dipenuhi tanda tanya, tanpa meminta izin pada Jinhwan terlebih dahulu, Junhoe menarik pinggang kurus Jinhwan dan membantunya untuk berdiri.

Ah, Jinhwan bahkan tidak sanggup untuk menapakkan kakinya di atas tanah.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'

"Junhoe-ssi, bisa kau ambilkan kursi rodaku?" pinta Jinhwan. Junhoe semakin dibuat bingung, "Kursi roda?"

tetapi, saat merasakan tubuh Jinhwan menggigil seiring dengan hujan yang semakin deras, Junhoe langsung saja membawa tubuh mungil itu menuju gazebo.

"T-terima kasih, Junhoe-ssi," ucap Jinhwan lirih, ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya yang disilangkan.

"Jinhwan-ie," panggil Junhoe pelan. "Ne?" Junhoe menghela napas berat, ia agak ragu sebenarnya untuk menanyakan hal ini, tapi Junhoe rasa ia harus tahu.

"Kakimu—kenapa?" tanya Junhoe hati-hati, berusaha untuk tidak membuat sosok manis itu tersinggung.

Jinhwan menatap Junhoe sebentar, "Aku... lumpuh." balas Jinhwan sambil tersenyum tipis. kemudian lelaki manis itu menadahkan tangannya pada tetesan air hujan yang terjatuh melalui atap gazebo.

Junhoe membulatkan matanya, ia begitu terkejut dengan kenyataan pahit yang menimpa Jinhwan. dan Ia terus mengumpat di dalam hati, mengapa lelaki semanis Jinhwan harus mengalami hal seperti ini.

Lumpuh.

Tapi, Junhoe seolah tak melihat sama sekali cacat pada seorang Kim Jinhwan.

dia sempurna.

"Junhoe-ssi, melamun lagi." Jinhwan cemberut. Tetapi tiba-tiba sorot mata Jinhwan berubah sendu, melihat Junhoe yang tidak lagi meresponnya setelah Jinhwan mengakui bahwa dirinya lumpuh, pemuda Goo itu seolah membatu, dan membuat Jinhwan berpikir—

Apakah,

apakah Junhoe tidak bisa menerimanya sebagai seorang teman setelah mengetahui bahwa dirinya lumpuh...?

Jinhwan mengepalkan tangannya yang gemetar. dan mata indahnya mulai dilapisi oleh air mata.

Apakah Junhoe akan meninggalkannya?

Karena Jinhwan tahu, seorang yang lumpuh sepertinya hanya akan menyusahkan saja, tidak berguna.

Seperti halnya teman-teman Jinhwan di masa lalu, yang mulai meninggalkannya saat dirinya hanya bisa duduk tak berdaya seperti ini.

Ah, bahkan Jinhwan sudah menyusahkan Junhoe di hari pertama mereka berkenalan.

.

"Jinhwan-ie?"

"..."

"Candy jelly?"

"..."

"Hm, sekarang justru giliranmu yang melamun," Junhoe mencubit hidung Jinhwan dengan gemas, membuat Jinhwan tersadar dari lamunannya.

dan Jinhwan mendapati Junhoe kini tersenyum hangat padanya.

Apa Junhoe tidak mempermasalahkan keterbatasan Jinhwan?

Atau Jinhwan yang memang terlalu paranoid.

.

.

"Jika kau berdiri di bawah langit, kemudian tetesan hujan yang pertama jatuh di atas hidungmu, maka keinginanmu akan dikabulkan,"

"Benarkah?" tanya Jinhwan mulai tertarik. Junhoe mengangguk, "Hm, apa kau percaya?" Jinhwan terdiam sebentar, kemudian mengangguk. "Iya, aku percaya." jawab Jinhwan lirih. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sebelum hujan turun? Sekarang sudah terlambat," ucap Jinhwan pura-pura kesal. Junhoe tertawa, "Kita tunggu saja hujan yang selanjutnya," Jinhwan ikut tertawa, "Iya, kau benar."

Jinhwan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit yang masih berwarna kelabu, kemudian tersenyum manis, kemudian berucap, "Jika besok hujan turun lagi—

aku ingin—"

"Hei, ucapkan harapanmu dalam hati," ucap Junhoe memotong perkataan Jinhwan.

Jinhwan menatap Junhoe datar, kemudian memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum,

.

'**Jika besok hujan turun lagi, dan tetesan air hujan yang pertama jatuh di atas hidungku... aku ingin Tuhan selalu melindungi Hanbin, dimanapun dia berada.'**

.

.

.

* * *

Chanwoo berjalan lunglai di tepian jalan pada jembatan Banpo, sesekali ia menendang-nendang kerikil dengan gusar. bukannya kembali ke sekolah dan mengikuti les tambahan, lelaki tinggi itu justru berakhir di jembatan yang terkenal romantis karena air mancur pelanginya ini. Chanwoo mendadak tidak mood untuk mengikuti les, lagipula mana mungkin ia kembali ke sekolah dengan keadaan berantakan seperti ini, lehernya yang dipenuhi tanda merah seperti bekas gigitan dan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu lengket.

ini semua gara-gara Hanbin.

Dan Chanwoo juga malas untuk pulang ke rumah.

.

Chanwoo memandang takjub air mancur raksasa yang mengalir dari sisi jembatan Banpo yang ia lalui kini. Jujur saja, ia tidak pernah melihat air mancur pelangi raksasa tersebut hingga sedekat ini. Walaupun ia sering melewati jembatan tersebut. Dan Chanwoo tetaplah anak SMA yang penuh dengan rasa penasaran, ia pun berdiri di belakang pagar besi pembatas jembatan—menumpukan tubuhya di sana dan mencondongkan badannya ke depan. Pemuda Jung itu berusaha menemukan pipa-pipa penyemprot air yang terletak di sisi jembatan.

.

**GREP**

"Jungie!"

Chanwoo tersentak saat ia merasakan seseorang menarik pinggangnya hingga ia jatuh terduduk. Beruntunglah ia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali—heh, bayangkan saja, apa yang akan terjadi pada pinggangnya jika ia jatuh terhempas begitu saja di atas aspal dalam keadaan terduduk.

Tapi, seharusnya 'kan ia merasa sakit.

Ah, Chanwoo baru sadar bahwa dirinya kini sedang—err, menindih seseorang?

"A-ah," Chanwoo buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya, masih dengan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang karena keterkejutannya. dan mata Chanwoo membelalak saat melihat siapa laki-laki yang tadi tak sengaja tertindih olehnya dan laki-laki itu juga lah yang sekiranya menarik pinggang Chanwoo hingga jatuh terduduk.

Song Yunhyeong.

"Jungie, jangan melakukan hal bodoh, kumohon." Yunhyeong ikut bangkit dari duduknya dengan agak tertatih, kemudian menatap lelaki yang selama ini dicintainya itu dengan mata yang menyiratkan permohonan.

"memangnya aku melakukan apa?" Chanwoo bertanya polos. Jujur saja, ia dibuat bingung dengan perlakuan Yunhyeong yang terkesan heboh itu, menariknya hingga jatuh terduduk, kemudian memohon padanya untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh?

apakah—

apakah mencari tahu dimana letak pipa yang menyemprotkan air mancur ke Sungai Han dibawahnya adalah hal bodoh?

Yunhyeong menghela napas frustasi, apalagi melihat Chanwoo yang menatapnya dengan kedua mata membulat, menampilkan ekspresi bingung—yang justru diartikan hal lain oleh Yunhyeong.

"Jungie, kau terlalu berharga untuk mengakhiri hidupmu sendiri—"

.

**DUK**

Oke, Chanwoo mulai mengerti apa maksud Yunhyeong untuk 'tidak melakukan hal bodoh' dan ucapan Yunhyeong barusan sukses membuat Chanwoo melayangkan kaki kanannya ke tulang kering Yunhyeong yang jelas membuat lelaki berwajah semi-arab tersebut kembali jatuh terhuyung.

Yang tadi itu gerakan refleks.

Siapa yang tidak marah, saat kau sedang asyik menikmati pemandangan di pinggir jembatan, kemudian tiba-tiba datang seorang lelaki dengan gaya sok pahlawannya menuduhmu akan bunuh diri?!

Song Yunhyeong itu, memang sejak dulu selalu membuat Chanwoo iritasi melihat tingkahnya.

"Kenapa kau menendangku?—Oke, ini tidak penting—yang penting aku berhasil mencegahmu dan—"

**DUK**

satu bonus tendangan lagi pada tulang kering Song Yunhyeong. Kali ini bukan gerakan refleks lagi.

"Kau yang terlalu banyak menonton drama! Melihat orang lain sedang berdiri di belakang pembatas jembatan malah kau anggap bunuh diri!" Chanwoo menggeram kesal, ia berjalan dengan terburu-buru meninggalkan Yunhyeong yang masih dengan raut wajah kesakitan.

Tetapi, pemuda Song itu perlahan bangkit, dengan segala ambisinya untuk bisa dekat dengan Jung Chanwoo—cinta pertamanya.

Maka, dengan jalan yang sedikit pincang dan menahan sakit, lelaki tampan itu berlari kecil menyusul Chanwoo yang sudah berjalan agak jauh didepannya.

.

"Jungie, maafkan aku."

"Jungie,"

"Jungie sayang—"

"Tutup mulutmu atau ingin kutendang lagi?" balas Chanwoo dingin. Yunhyeong terdiam, ia seperti melihat Jung Chanwoo beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat ia menyatakan cinta pada pemuda Jung tersebut saat upacara bendera berlangsung, bukannya berlangsung romantis, Yunhyeong justru mendapatkan hadiah pukulan gratis di rahangnya oleh Jung Chanwoo yang secara tidak langsung merasa dipermalukan.

.

"Berhenti mengikutiku!" nada bicara Chanwoo meninggi, ia berbalik dan menatap Yunhyeong dengan jengah. tetapi, Yunhyeong justru tersenyum tipis menanggapi perlakuan sinis lelaki manis didepannya itu, mungkin karena sudah terbiasa.

"Ini untukmu,"

Sebuah voucher makanan di restoran milik keluarga Yunhyeong.

Chanwoo menatap datar tangan Yunhyeong yang terulur, menunggu Chanwoo untuk menerima voucher makanan tersebut.

"Datanglah ke restoran Ibuku malam minggu, kau bisa makan daging sepuasnya disana." ucap Yunhyeong, mencoba membujuk Chanwoo secara tidak langsung. Merasa tidak ada respon yang berarti dari pemuda Jung tersebut, Yunhyeong kembali berucap, "A-ah, disana aku tidak akan menganggumu kok,"

Chanwoo menarik ujung bibirnya, membentuk senyuman sinis, masih dengan tatapan datarnya yang sekiranya membuat Yunhyeong menciut seketika.

Apa Chanwoo akan menolaknya lagi?

ugh.

"Kau mengikutiku dari Yongsan hanya untuk memberikan ini?"

Yunhyeong membulatkan matanya, darimana Chanwoo tahu bahwa ia sedari tadi memang mengikuti pemuda Jung tersebut?

tadi itu, sebenarnya Yunhyeong tak sengaja melihat Chanwoo keluar dari gedung majalah GQ Korea—yang Yunhyeong sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan pemuda Jung tersebut di tempat itu—dan Yunhyeong sempat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Chanwoo menjadi model cover majalah khusus fashion dan olahraga tersebut karena tinggi badannya.

.

Yunhyeong tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku—"

perkataan Yunhyeong terpotong, dan dirinya berubah mematung saat Chanwoo mengambil alih voucher tersebut dari tangannya. Chanwoo menerima voucher tersebut.

"Terimakasih, Yunhyeong-hyung."

Dan Yunhyeong merasa dirinya bagaikan terbang ke langit-langit kamar saat dilihatnya, seorang Jung Chanwoo—yang selalu menolaknya, yang selalu bersikap sinis padanya, tiba-tiba menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis—yang demi apapun terlihat begitu manis di mata Song Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong bahkan baru sadar bahwa awan yang sedari tadi memang mendung, kini mulai menumpahkan butiran air hujan disertai gemuruh guntur yang bersahutan.

dan ia juga baru sadar bahwa Chanwoo sudah berjalan agak jauh didepannya. Pemuda Jung tersebut terlihat berlari kecil dengan memayungi kepalanya dengan jas sekolahnya, mungkin ingin segera mencari tempat berteduh.

"Jungie, tunggu aku~!"

.

.

**-Sebotol mahal anggur putih ada di depan matamu, tapi kau tak pernah menyadarinya, dan kau terus menunggu segelas air putih.-**

**(Rectoverso)**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hanbin pulang tiga jam lebih cepat hari ini. Ia sengaja tidak memberitahu Jinhwan untuk mengejutkan kekasih manisnya itu. Tanpa menekan bel terlebih dahulu, Hanbin membuka pintu apartemennya dengan menekan tombol password, kemudian setelah pintu terbuka, Hanbin masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan melepas jas dan sepatunya yang agak basah karena hujan.

Hanbin tersenyum tipis mendapati Jinhwan tengah duduk membelakanginya, sambil memakan keripik kentang kesukaannya. di atas meja terdapat segelas teh jahe hangat yang sisa setengah. Hanbin menebak, pasti Victoria noona—tetangganya tengah datang kemari dan membuatkan Jinhwan teh jahe hangat, karena memang begitulah kebiasaan wanita berusia tiga puluh tahunan itu, ia sering membantu Jinhwan memasak ataupun sekedar mengobrol biasa agar Jinhwan tidak merasa bosan.

Hanbin bersyukur sekali memiliki tetangga sebaik Victoria.

.

Dari belakang, Jinhwan terlihat begitu mungil, dengan memakai sweater biru dongker kebesaran milik Hanbin, apalagi kulit Jinhwan yang seputih susu begitu kontras dengan baju yang dipakainya.

Hanbin jadi gemas sendiri dibuatnya.

.

"Aku pulang,"

Hanbin berjalan ke arah Jinhwan, kemudian memeluk leher kekasih manisnya itu sambil mencium aroma fresh mint dari rambut Jinhwan.

Jinhwan tersentak, ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Jinhwan mengerut bingung, "Kau tidak membolos kan?" tanya Jinhwan sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Hanbin yang membuatnya geli. Ia bingung juga kenapa kekasihnya itu pulang lebih cepat, biasanya Hanbin akan pulang jam sepuluh malam, bahkan lebih.

Jinhwan bersorak senang didalam hati, dengan begini, ia bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Hanbin.

Hanbin diam saja, ia justru semakin mempererat pelukannya pada leher Jinhwan, merasakan suhu tubuh Jinhwan yang terasa lebih hangat dari biasanya.

sebentar—

lebih hangat—

"Jinhwan-ie hyung, kau demam?" Hanbin berucap khawatir dan melepaskan pelukannya tiba-tiba, tangannya beralih menangkup pipi Jinhwan yang terasa panas.

Benar saja, mata Jinhwan agak berair dan pipinya juga memerah.

entah memerah karena tersipu atau memerah karena suhu tubuhnya yang memang sedang tinggi.

Jinhwan balas menatap Hanbin dengan mata polosnya, "Benarkah, Hanbin-ie? Tapi aku tidak merasa." Hanbin menghela napas, sebenarnya ia agak heran juga, setahu nya, daya tahan tubuh Jinhwan itu cukup kuat, jika hanya hujan seperti ini, tidak akan membuatnya demam, apalagi Jinhwan berada di dalam apartemen.

kecuali kekasih manisnya itu bermain hujan-hujanan.

Tapi rasanya mustahil juga.

.

"Hanbin-ie," panggil Jinhwan, suaranya agak serak dan lemas. Benar kan, Jinhwan itu sedang demam. "Iya, sayang?" balas Hanbin lembut.

"Mm, tadi aku bertemu dengan Junhoe,"

Hanbin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, nama itu terasa begitu asing di telinga Hanbin.

"Junhoe?" Jinhwan mengangguk semangat, "Iya, Junhoe, laki-laki yang hampir kau tabrak kemarin," mata Hanbin membulat, ingatan Hanbin kembali pada malam itu, pada lelaki mabuk yang benar-benar membuatnya keki setengah mati.

dan apa, lelaki itu justru bertemu dengan Jinhwan?

"Dia tidak menganggumu 'kan?" tanya Hanbin khawatir. Jinhwan menggeleng, "Tidak, dia akan menjadi temanku." Hanbin menghela napas, entah kenapa ia merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Jinhwan.

"Jangan terlalu percaya pada orang yang baru kau kenal," Hanbin berucap, sambil menyuapkan snack kentang ke mulut kecil Jinhwan.

"Dia baik, kok." kata Jinhwan, berusaha meyakinkan Hanbin. "Dia membantuku berteduh saat hujan turun, dia juga bercerita banyak hal yang belum ku ketahui."

"Tahu dari mana dia orang baik? Kau baru berkenalan dengannya beberapa jam yang lalu." Hanbin berucap datar. entah kenapa ia tak suka mendengar Jinhwan yang seolah membela Junhoe.

Cemburu.

Jinhwan diam saja, menggigit bibir bawahnya. tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jinhwan memang baru mengenal Junhoe, tapi ia bisa merasakan bahwa Junhoe tidak seburuk yang Hanbin pikirkan. "Aku hanya ingin berteman, Hanbin-ie."

"Apa Donghyuk tidak cukup untuk menemanimu saat aku tidak ada?" Hanbin mulai terbawa emosi, rahangnya mengeras. "atau... aku tidak cukup untukmu?" lanjut Hanbin, ia menatap Jinhwan dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

Jinhwan tersentak, ia menatap Hanbin tak percaya, bagaimana bisa kekasihnya berkata seperti itu. dan lagi, Hanbin bahkan tak pernah menatap Jinhwan seperti itu.

Sakit.

Hanbin yang terbawa emosi bahkan tidak sadar bahwa perkataannya menyakiti sosok rapuh dihadapannya itu.

"Kenapa Hanbin-ie, kau tidak suka?" tanya Jinhwan sedih, mata bening Jinhwan mulai berair, perkataan Hanbin benar-benar menyakitinya. Bukan, bukan maksud Jinhwan untuk macam-macam dengan lelaki lain di belakang Hanbin. Jinhwan tak pernah berpikir sejahat itu. "Maaf Hanbin-ie, a-aku berjanji, a-aku akan menjauhi Junhoe," ucap Jinhwan, lelaki manis itu mati-matian menahan isakannya.

Jinhwan tak tahu mengapa dirinya begitu sensitif kali ini, apa karena ia sedang demam?

Hanbin diam saja, ia tidak menatap Jinhwan. membuat air mata yang sedari tadi Jinhwan tahan mengalir begitu saja.

dan suara isakan Jinhwan yang begitu lirih membuat Hanbin sadar akan segala tindakan bodohnya. membuat orang yang ia janjikan sebuah kebahagiaan, menangis.

Hanbin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh mungil Jinhwan, dan ia penyesalan begitu menguasainya saat Hanbin merasakan bahu Jinhwan yang bergetar hebat, dan kekasih manisnya itu kini sesenggukan.

"Maaf, maafkan aku, Jinhwan-ie hyung." bisik Hanbin lembut, ia menciumi pipi Jinhwan yang basah karena air mata. "Aku menyesal membuatmu menangis. ssssh, maafkan aku." Jinhwan masih terisak, lelaki manis itu tak membalas perkataan Hanbin, ia hanya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hanbin. "Aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu," ucap Hanbin lagi.

.

Hanbin melepaskan pelukan Jinhwan tatkala merasakan tangan mungil yang melingkari perutnya itu melonggar. ia menatap mata sayu Jinhwan dengan perasaan bersalah.

Demi apapun, melihat mata Jinhwan yang sembab, pipi yang memerah, dan bahu yang masih bergetar itu benar-benar membuat Hanbin ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Jinhwan-ie hyung, dengar." Hanbin berucap lembut, ia menangkup pipi Jinhwan dengan kedua tangannya sambil ibu jarinya menghapus air mata yang masih saja mengalir dari mata sayu itu. "Aku bukannya melarangmu untuk berteman dengan Junhoe," Hanbin menghela napas sebentar, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "aku tidak melarangmu berteman dengan siapapun, Tapi—"

pergerakan tangan Hanbin beralih meraih tangan mungil Jinhwan, "Tangan ini..." Hanbin menggantungkan ucapannya. kemudian Hanbin mengecup punggung tangan putih itu dengan lembut,

"...Jangan biarkan orang lain memegang tanganmu, ya."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N **aku gak tau chapter ini bakalan nge-feel atau enggak soalnya aku bikinnya ngebut banget. maaf maaf '-' lagi sibuk spazzing sana sini sampe lupa diri nungguin teaser sama sok sok ikutan nebak pathcode wkwk suamiku mau comeback soalnya ;3 *ya terus*

dan maaf maaf ma'aaaaaaff banget kalau chapter ini gak ada hanchan moment sama sekali huhuhu ;3

chap depan mau banyakin moment siapa nih? *ceritanya nawarin* *tapi ga janji*

btw, karakter chanwoo disini aku bikin ala-ala rani mukerji di film kabhi alvida naa kehna yang orangnya emang rada-rada hngg—gitu deh ;3 *cium jungchan* dan untuk chap ini, pas bagian gujune ngaku2 dari mars itu terinspirasi dari bagian pertama novel the truth about forever-nya kak orizuka hehehehe

yang udah baca minta keikhlasannya buat nge review yaaa, jangan sungkan buat ngasih kritik saran yang membangun. love~!

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**nadiyaulya02 | Joyersss | AraSabila | nidayjshero | mita-hidayanti-3 | jonginloverenanda | FyRraiy | fujobaby | LuHanBin-EXOiKON Jinwoo LOVER | eunkim | formaldehid | tbdizkssss | jinan | hyenahkim29 | pacarluhan | Chakaiaru | lighteyes012 | shiningxiu | kyup24 | Guest | scarecrow | ArolinaR | Guestt**

**makasih juga yang udah fav/follow**

**mind to review again? xDD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Beautiful Thorn / 5**

**by: **ramenkuahsoda

**warning: **boy x boy, out of charactesr, cheesy, plot maninstream, typo(s), dll

* * *

"Jinhwan-ie hyung, dengar." Hanbin berucap lembut, ia menangkup pipi Jinhwan dengan kedua tangannya sambil ibu jarinya menghapus air mata yang masih saja mengalir dari mata sayu itu. "Aku bukannya melarangmu untuk berteman dengan Junhoe," Hanbin menghela napas sebentar, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "aku tidak melarangmu berteman dengan siapapun, Tapi—"

pergerakan tangan Hanbin beralih meraih tangan mungil Jinhwan, "Tangan ini..." Hanbin menggantungkan ucapannya. kemudian Hanbin mengecup punggung tangan putih itu dengan lembut,

"...Jangan biarkan orang lain memegang tanganmu, ya."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Every rose has it's thorn...**

"**Terkadang perkataan cinta yang terdengar begitu sempurna justru menjadi sebilah duri yang bisa melukaimu kapan saja"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

* * *

hati Jinhwan menghangat saat Hanbin mengecup punggung tangannya. Perlakuan Hanbin yang lembut memang selalu membuat aliran darah Jinhwan berdesir hangat, dalam situasi apapun.

Tapi tetap saja, Jinhwan masih shock dengan kata-kata Hanbin yang secara tidak langsung seperti meragukan cintanya.

Sakit sekali, hingga membuat mata Jinhwan berlapis air mata lagi dibuatnya.

.

Hanbin tak henti-hentinya berbisik, menggumamkan maaf berkali-kali sambil mengusap punggung kekasih manisnya yang sudah mulai tenang.

"Hanbin-ie," Jinhwan berucap parau, ia mencoba melepaskan tangan Hanbin yang mengenggam erat tangannya, tetapi Hanbin justru mempererat genggaman itu, berusaha memberikan Jinhwan kehangatan. "Jangan lepaskan tangan ini," bisik Hanbin lirih. Jinhwan menghela napas pelan, membiarkan Hanbin terus menggenggam tangannya semakin erat, kemudian berucap, "Hanbin-ie, jangan pernah meragukanku lagi." Jinhwan merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Hanbin, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Hanbin, merasakan jantung Hanbin yang berdetak pelan disana.

"Ne, aku percaya padamu," ucap Hanbin. "Kau juga, jangan pernah meragukanku, ya." sambung Hanbin sambil mengusap surai Jinhwan dengan sayang. Jinhwan menggeleng, "Aku percaya Hanbin-ie mencintaiku." Hanbin terkekeh, "Baguslah."

.

"Jinhwan-ie hyung?" panggil Hanbin lirih. "Kau tahu, aku benar-benar merasa beruntung karena telah mendapatkan cintamu,"

"..."

"maka dari itu, jangan salahkan aku jika tak ingin melepasmu."

"..."

"tetapi, jangan lupa untuk mengingatkanku agar aku tidak menggenggammu terlalu erat,"

"..."

"Agar kau selalu merasa nyaman saat berada disampingku."

"..."

tidak ada jawaban.

Hanbin melonggarkan pelukannya untuk melihat wajah kekasih manisnya itu, kemudian lelaki tampan itu terkekeh kecil melihat mata sembab Jinhwan yang tertutup dengan deru napas teratur yang mengiringinya.

Jadi sedari tadi Hanbin bicara sendiri?

.

Hanbin tersenyum hambar, kemudian lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah polos Jinhwan yang tertidur, kemudian mengecup kening kekasih manisnya itu sedikit lama.

"Mimpi indah, Sayang. Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

* * *

Hanbin terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar dering alarm dari smartphonenya.

Pukul lima pagi.

dan Hanbin baru sadar bahwa dirinya tertidur dengan posisi bersandar pada kepala sofa, dengan Jinhwan yang kini juga tertidur pulas di pelukannya.

Hanbin tersenyum kecil, ia pandangi wajah damai kekasih manisnya itu sambil menyingkirkan rambut Jinhwan yang menutupi sebagian matanya untuk kemudian ia selipkan di belakang telinga Jinhwan. Hanbin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis itu, kemudian menggesekkan hidungnya pada hidung Jinhwan, sambil menggumamkan 'saranghae' berkali-kali, dan ajaibnya, Jinhwan tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali.

Ah, indahnya pagi ini.

.

Hanbin merasakan kedua tangan dan kakinya pegal karena terlalu lama memangku tubuh kekasih manisnya itu. Sambil meringis menahan kakinya yang mendadak nyeri dan agak kaku, Ia mengangkat tubuh ringkih Jinhwan ke kamarnya, kemudian membaringkan tubuh mungil itu dengan nyaman di atas ranjang.

Hanbin bangkit dan merentangkan tangannya, melakukan sedikit peregangan otot, kemudian dengan malas melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

Jinhwan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat merasakan sinar matahari yang menghujam matanya, dan yang pertama dilihatnya adalah punggung kokoh Hanbin yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya, sedang sibuk menyingkap gorden jendela.

Jinhwan menggeliatkan tubuhnya hingga menimbulkan suara derit ranjang yang mengusik pendengaran Hanbin.

"Pagi, sayang." sapa Hanbin sambil tersenyum manis. "Pagi, Hanbin-ie." Jinhwan membalas dengan parau, sambil membalas tersenyum kecil.

Sungguh, Hanbin yang tersenyum begitu hangat padanya, membuat Jinhwan kembali teringat dengan kejadian tadi malam, dimana Hanbin menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak hingga membuat Jinhwan menangis didepan Hanbin.

Huh, Jinhwan jadi malu sendiri saat mengingat itu.

.

Jinhwan baru sadar bahwa Hanbin kini sudah siap dengan kemeja kantornya, membuat Jinhwan berpikir bahwa ia bangun kesiangan hari ini. Dan lagi, apa Hanbin sudah sarapan?

"Hanbin-ie, sudah sarapan?"

Hanbin menggeleng, "Aku minum kopi dan roti saja," balas Hanbin sambil membenahi dasinya. Jinhwan menghela napas, ia jadi merasa tidak enak dengan Hanbin. "hanya roti? Kemarin kau juga tidak makan malam," ucap Jinhwan cemas. Hanbin tersenyum, kemudian mengelus pipi Jinhwan dengan sayang, "tidak apa-apa, aku bisa sarapan di kantor nanti." Jinhwan menggeleng tidak puas, Jinhwan tahu betapa sibuknya Hanbin di kantor hingga membuat pola makan kekasihnya itu tidak teratur hingga melupakan jam makannya. "Tunggu sebentar, Hanbin-ie, aku akan membuatkan bibimbab untukmu." Jinhwan menyeret tubuhnya hingga ke tepian ranjang dan berusaha meraih kursi rodanya. Hanbin menggeleng, "Kau sedang sakit, lagipula aku juga sudah terburu-buru," tolak Hanbin halus. Jinhwan melirik jam dinding, "Masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi, Hanbin-ie, aku akan membuatkan bekal." Jinhwan masih saja bersikukuh.

dan Hanbin pun menyerah, ia meraih pinggang ramping Jinhwan untuk kemudian ia dudukkan di atas kursi roda, membawa kekasih manisnya itu menuju dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tada~ bibimbab ayam paprika ala Kim Jinhwan."

Jinhwan tersenyum puas melihat kotak bekal berbentuk kura-kura lucu miliknya kini terisi dengan Bibimbab dan taburan ayam paprika yang sudah ia potong dadu.

Jinhwan menutup kotak bekal itu dengan hati berbunga-bunga, membayangkan Hanbin yang memakan bekal buatannya.

Terima kasih untuk Donghyuk dan Victoria noona yang sering mengajarinya memasak.

.

Jinhwan kemudian membawa bekal itu menuju Hanbin yang kini tengah duduk di ruang televisi, memainkan smartphonenya sambil tersenyum geli. Entah apa yang dilakukan Hanbin dengan smartphonenya itu, Jinhwan tidak tahu. Mungkin sedang bermain game, pikir Jinhwan.

.

.

"**Hyungie, bolehkah aku ke kantormu lagi hari ini?"**

"**Tentu saja, sayang. Hubungi aku sebelum berangkat, ya."**

"**Tentu,"**

"**Ide bagus. dan juga, siapkan dirimu."**

"**Huh?"**

"**Kita lanjutkan permainan kita yang kemarin tertunda."**

"**Ya! dasar mesum. Tapi, dengan senang hati, master~"**

.

.

"Hanbin-ie, sedang apa?" Hanbin mengangkat kepalanya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar smarthponenya, kemudian menatap Jinhwan yang kini tengah merengut sambil memeluk sebuah kotak bekal berbentuk kura-kura. Hanbin buru-buru memasukkan smartphone miliknya ke dalam saku celana, "Tidak ada.—Ah, Bibimbab ini untukku?" tanya Hanbin cepat, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jinhwan mengangguk, menyodorkan kotak bekal tersebut ke arah Hanbin, "Tentu saja." Hanbin mendelik, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jinhwan, kemudian Hanbin tersenyum mengejek. "Benarkah?" lalu terdengar suara Hanbin yang mengaduh sakit saat tangan Jinhwan mencubit pipi kirinya agak keras. "Coba saja. Aku bersumpah kau akan menyukainya." ucap Jinhwan kesal, dengan diselipkan nada penuh percaya diri disana

Yah, Jinhwan memang agak payah dalam urusan memasak. Ia banyak belajar pada Donghyuk dan Victoria.

tapi ada satu hal yang menjadi ciri khas masakan Jinhwan, menurut Hanbin.

rasa asin yang terkadang berlebihan.

.

.

Hanbin mengangguk, kemudian menatap Jinhwan serius, yang dibalas tatapan bingung oleh Jinhwan.

"Kalau Bibimbab buatanmu terasa asin, maka..."

Hanbin menggantungkan kalimatnya, masih menatap Jinhwan dengan sorot mata serius yang entah mengapa membuat Jinhwan membuang napas gugup dibuatnya.

"Kalau Bibimbab buatanmu terasa asin, maka aku akan menggigit pipimu." ucap Hanbin sambil menahan tawanya, kemudian mencium pipi Jinhwan dengan gemas.

Jinhwan bersemu, ia berusaha menjauh dari Hanbin yang mencium pipinya cukup lama. "Bicara apa 'sih? Cepat pergi ke kantor." ucap Jinhwan, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. "Kau mengusirku?" tanya Hanbin lirih, dengan wajah yang dibuat sesedih mungkin. Jinhwan memutar kedua bola matanya malas, kemudian menunjuk jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih sepuluh menit. Hanbin mengikuti arah telunjuk Jinhwan, kemudian lelaki tampan itu memekik heboh saat menyadari bahwa ia terlambat ke kantornya sepuluh menit.

Hanbin kelabakan, ia buru-buru memakai jas kantornya. "Aku berangkat, sayang." ucap Hanbin sambil mencium bibir Jinhwan sekilas. "Hati-hati, Hanbin-ie, jangan terburu-buru saat menyetir." Jinhwan memperingatkan. Hanbin mengangguk kecil, kemudian mencomot roti selai kacang yang masih tersisa separuh di atas nampan.

dan Jinhwan hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat Hanbin yang memasang sepatu dengan terburu-buru dan sepotong roti yang menyumpal mulutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"I ride the soft wind into your world,

You asked me brightly where I came from to your side,

And I told you that It was a secret,

Wherever we walk together will be paradise..."

**. **

"Err... Goo, kau baik-baik saja?" Hongseok—teman sekamar Junhoe menatap pemuda Goo itu dengan tatapan khawatir. Pasalnya, sedari tadi Junhoe terus saja bersenandung sambil tersenyum-senyum mamandangi layar ponselnya.

"Aku? Aku kenapa?" tanya Junhoe polos. Hongseok memutar kedua bola matanya jengah, "Tidak. Lakukan sesukamu." ucap Hongseok malas. Ia memilih meneruskan kembali kegiatannya memperbaiki gagang pintu kost mereka yang tak berfungsi lagi, daripada meladeni Goo Junhoe yang mungkin sedang kerasukan itu.

Huft.

.

"If I could become the person who can wipe your tears on a tiring day, It will be paradise~"

Junhoe bersenandung lagi, mungkin ia tidak akan berhenti hingga lagu 'Into your world' yang mengalun begitu damai melalui headphonenya selesai.

Lagu ini benar-benar menggambarkan suasana hatinya kini.

dan sungguh, selama dua puluh tahun hidupnya, ia baru pertama kali merasakan hal seperti ini.

perutnya yang bergejolak, jantungnya yang sering berdebar-debar tak karuan, dan yang paling Junhoe sadari adalah, tingkahnya yang menjadi aneh akhir-akhir ini.

dan yah—ini bukanlah style seorang Goo Junhoe yang dikenal selama ini.

.

.

Junhoe mengelus layar handphonenya dengan pelan, pada foto yang menjadi lockscreennya.

Foto Jinhwan yang sedang tersenyum tipis memainkan air hujan yang jatuh dari atap gazebo dengan tangannya.

foto yang diam-diam Junhoe ambil dengan kamera ponselnya.

'Ya Tuhan, dia benar-benar Candy Jelly.'

.

Tetapi, Junhoe sediki menyesal juga karena ia malah lupa untuk meminta nomor ponsel atau alamat e-mail Candy Jelly-nya itu.

.

.

.

"Hongseok-hyung."

"Ne?"

"Kau percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Hongseok yang sedang memperbaiki gagang pintu kostnya yang rusak itupun menghentikan pekerjaannya. Hongseok menatap Junhoe bingung, tumben sekali hoobae sekaligus teman sekamarnya itu menanyakan hal yang se-biasa ini. Agak kaget juga dengan Junhoe yang ia kenal anti sosial itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi...

Ah, seperti Goo Junhoe yang sedang dimabuk cinta?

.

Hongseok mengangkat bahunya tak tahu, "Entahlah, aku jatuh cinta dengan pacarku pada pandangan ke seratus." jawab Hongseok asal. "—Tapi, aku pernah dengar bahwa, saat kita mengalami jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, dalam waktu singkat, kita dapat membayangkan hidup kita dimasa depan bersamanya."

Junhoe mengangguk mengerti, tetapi kemudian lelaki itu tersenyum miris, kata-kata Hongseok barusan entah kenapa begitu menancap dihatinya.

Masa depan. bersamanya. bersama Kim Jinhwan.

**Tapi dia sudah dimiliki orang lain.**

**Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kenapa rasanya aneh, ya?" Jinhwan meringis saat sesendok Bibimbab buatannya sendiri masuk ke mulutnya. Victoria yang sedang menyirami tanaman bunga baby's breath milik Jinhwan yang tersusun di jendela apartemen pun menghentikan aktivitasnya, "Biar kucoba," ucap Victoria sembari berjalan ke arah meja makan.

Victoria menyendokkan sepotong kecil zucchini dan tumis jamur yang terdapat pada Bibimbab tersebut, sedangkan Jinhwan menatap Victoria dengan harap-harap cemas.

walaupun ia sudah tahu bahwa rasa Bibimbabnya agak aneh.

"Ini terlalu manis, Jinhwan-ie." ucap Victoria sambil meletakkan sendok di atas piring. "—tapi ini lebih baik dari masakanmu kemarin-kemarin."

bahu Jinhwan melemas, 'gagal lagi kan masakannya.'

.

Ah, Jinhwan jadi teringat dengan Hanbin, kekasihnya itu tidak sarapan dan justru Jinhwan memaksa Hanbin untuk memakan Bibimbabnya yang ternyata gagal.

Bagaimana ya. Ia jadi kasihan dengan Hanbin.

.

.

"Apa Hanbin-ie mau memakan Bibimbabku?" gumam Jinhwan sedih. Victoria yang mendengar itu tersenyum tipis, "Jika dia mencintaimu, ia pasti akan memakannya."

Jinhwan membulatkan matanya dengan lucu, kemudian lelaki manis itu cemberut, "Tapi Hanbin-ie sering memprotes masakanku." Victoria tertawa gemas, "Tapi pada akhirnya dia memakannya sampai habis 'kan?" Jinhwan mengangguk, walaupun dalam hatinya ia merasa tak enak dengan Hanbin yang lagi-lagi harus memakan masakannya yang tak pernah berhasil.

Karena... bukankah seseorang selalu ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk pasangannya?

dan ya, Jinhwan jadi teringat dengan ucapan Donghyuk beberapa waktu yang lalu, saat Jinhwan meminta Donghyuk mengajarinya memasak.

'Apa yang diinginkan seorang lelaki saat ia pulang bekerja? tentu saja memakan masakan pasangannya.'

Adiknya itu, walaupun terlihat polos diluar dan mengaku tak pernah berpacaran, tetapi Donghyuk bahkan lebih tahu hal-hal seperti itu daripada Jinhwan sendiri yang sudah memiliki kekasih.

.

Huh, Jinhwan harus banyak-banyak belajar memasak kalau begitu.

Karena hanya hal-hal kecil seperti itulah yang bisa Jinhwan lakukan untuk membalas cinta Hanbin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chanwoo berjalan dengan semangat sambil membawa satu cup strawberry blush ditangannya. Rencana Chanwoo siang ini adalah menemui Hanbin lagi di kantornya, daripada harus menunggu Hanbin datang berkunjung ke rumahnya—yang semakin hari, justru semakin jarang.

Entahlah, Chanwoo merasa hubungan mereka menjadi agak renggang akhir-akhir ini.

dan ia bersumpah akan segera mengubah kenyataan itu.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba Chanwoo berjengit kaget saat merasakan sedikit geli pada bagian kakinya. Sontak pemuda Jung itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah bawah, kemudian ia terkejut melihat seekor anjing kecil berbulu putih bersih menggeliat dikakinya.

Ah, bahkan leher anjing itu masih dikalungi oleh tali tuntun yang menjuntai panjang.

'**Kemana pemiliknya?'**

**.**

Tetapi Chanwoo terkekeh melihat tingkah laku anjing itu. merasa gemas, Chanwoo meletakkan strawberry blush miliknya diatas salah bangku panjang didekatnya dan segera saja berjongkok untuk membelai bulu lembut anjing itu.

Chanwoo tertawa geli saat anjing jenis maltese itu menjilati jemarinya. Ia pun merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya. dan Chanwoo mulai memotret anjing lucu itu dari berbagai angle.

.

.

.

"Ah, Riley! Kau disini rupanya,"

Seorang wanita berusia dua puluh lima tahunan berlari kecil ke arah Chanwoo dan anjing kecil itu, wanita berparas imut itu tersenyum lega saat menemukan Riley, anjing kecilnya yang terlepas dari pegangannya saat ia berjalan-jalan di sekitar Han Gang.

Chanwoo mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa pemilik anjing kecil itu dan matanya membulat saat melihat siapa wanita yang kini tengah berdiri didepannya.

sebentar, Chanwoo tidak salah lihat 'kan?

.

.

itu Kim Jiae, kakak kandung Hanbin.

.

"Jiae noona?"

"Jungie?"

.

.

.

Chanwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, menekan segala perasaan canggung yang menyelimutinya. Dan ia masih agak syok juga, tiba-tiba bertemu dengan Jiae, kakak dari Hanbin yang entah sudah berapa tahun Chanwoo tak pernah melihatnya lagi.

Setahu Chanwoo, keluarga Hanbin sejak dulu memang agak retak, karena Ayah Hanbin, Kim Seunghyun telah meninggalkan mereka untuk wanita lain tanpa adanya perceraian.

Chanwoo tidak begitu tahu dengan seluk-beluk keluarga itu, karena memang waktu itu Chanwoo masih terlalu kecil.

.

Tetapi Chanwoo sangat tahu, bagaimana Jiae yang begitu membenci sang Ayah, bahkan hingga Kim Seunghyun telah wafat tiga tahun yang lalu, dan meninggalkan sebuah pesan, pesan yang harus ditepati oleh Hanbin, anak yang selama ini ia sia-siakan.

sebuah janji yang membuat Jiae semakin membenci Ayahnya itu.

Terakhir yang Chanwoo ketahui tentang Jiae, wanita itu tinggal di Jepang bersama kekasihnya.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kau bisa tumbuh setinggi ini," Jiae tertawa kecil sambil mengelus bulu anjingnya yang kini berada di pangkuannya . "Dulu aku bahkan lebih tinggi darimu," sambung Jiae, berusaha mencairkan suasana. sedangkan Chanwoo balas tertawa hambar, bingung harus menjawab apa, karena agak syok dengan perubahan sikap Jiae yang menjadi hangat seperti ini. "Ah, ngomong-omong, terimakasih sudah menjaga Riley." Chanwoo mengangguk kecil, kemudian berucap sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Riley manis sekali. Aku jadi ingin memiliki anjing maltese juga."

.

Tidak seperti Jiae yang Chanwoo kenal beberapa tahun yang lalu.

.

Jiae tersenyum gemas, ia jadi ingin mencubit pipi Chanwoo. Sungguh, pemuda didepannya ini memang tidak berubah, tetap sama seperti dulu. 'Pantas Hanbin begitu menyukainya,' pikir Jiae.

Tapi soal Hanbin... Ah, Jiae baru ingat dengan adiknya itu. Tujuan utamanya kembali ke Korea, karena ia ingin menemui adik bodohnya itu kan?

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hanbin, Jungie?" tanya Jiae, ia menatap Chanwoo dengan sorot mata serius dan menuntut. Chanwoo melemaskan bahunya, kemudian tersenyum miris, "Baik... kami baik-baik saja," balas Chanwoo pelan.

Chanwoo memang bahagia bersama Hanbin,

Hanbin adalah sumber kebahagiaannya,

walaupun disatu sisi, hatinya menangis.

.

Jiae mendelik, ia merasa ada yang tidak beres pada hubungan sang adik dengan Pemuda Jung itu, apakah—

"Hanbin masih berhubungan dengan Kim Jinhwan?" tanya Jiae hati-hati, terdengar seperti bisikan, tapi Chanwoo dapat dengan jelas mendengarnya. Chanwoo lagi-lagi tak menjawab, tetapi bola matanya yang bergerak-gerak tak fokus menatap Jiae seolah memberi kode pada wanita itu, bahwa Hanbin memang masih berhubungan dengan Kim Jinhwan.

Jiae menghela napas berat, ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi.

.

"Jungie,"

"Iya, noona?"

"Bawa aku bertemu dengan Hanbin, sekarang."

.

.

.

.

Hanbin membuka kotak bekal berbentuk kura-kura lucu yang sedari tadi tak ia sentuh. Ini sudah jam tiga sore dan ia hanya makan sepotong roti tadi pagi. Pekerjaan memang selalu membuatnya lupa diri.

Hanbin menatap Bibimbab yang sudah mendingin itu dengan tatapan lapar. ah, Hanbin jadi teringat dengan perjanjiannya dan Jinhwan tadi pagi.

dan Hanbin berharap bahwa Bibimbab buatan Jinhwan akan terasa asin lagi, agar ia bisa menggigit pipi kekasih manisnya yang menggemaskan itu.

Hehe.

.

disela-sela makannya, muncul ide jahil Hanbin untuk mengerjai Jinhwan. Ia meraih ponselnya yang sedang di charger di atas meja kerjanya, kemudian mulai mengetik pesan untuk Jinhwan.

'**Kenapa asin sekali?'**

.

dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian, ponselnya bergetar dan melihat nama 'Jinan-ie' tertera disana.

"Hanbin-ie, bibimbabnya benar-benar asin ya?" cerocos Jinhwan, terdengar nada sedih bercampur malu didalamnya. Hanbin terkikik tanpa suara, membayangkan bagaimana wajah kekasihnya manisnya itu.

Pasti menggemaskan sekali.

"Iya, asin sekali." ucap Hanbin, mati-matian menahan tawanya. Padahal Bibimbab buatan Jinhwan tidak se-asin itu, justru begitu enak di lidah Hanbin. Tetapi, menjahili kekasih manisnya itu memang sudah menjadi hobinya sejak dulu.

Terdengar helaan napas kecewa dari seberang sana, "Ta-tapi, Victoria noona bilang Bibimbabku terlalu manis," ucap Jinhwan jujur. Hanbin melepaskan tawanya yang sedari tadi ia tahan saat mendengar jawaban polos si manis itu.

"Jangan menertawakanku!" sungut Jinhwan kesal. "Kututup saja ya," Hanbin buru-buru menghentikan tawanya, "Hey! kenapa ditutup?" tanya Hanbin tak terima. "Aku malas berbicara denganmu." balas Jinhwan lagi.

Ah, Hanbin jadi membayangkan, pasti kekasih manisnya itu tengah memasang wajah cemberut yang begitu lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Jinhwannie hyung, jangan cemberut begitu 'dong. Aku jadi ingin menciummu,"

"a-apa sih, aku tidak cemberut! dasar sok tahu."

"Cium~ cium~"

"berhenti berbicara yang tidak-tidak dan bekerjalah yang benar."

.

Sambungan telpon pun terputus seiring dengan suara derap langkah kaki yang mendekati ruangannya dan suara kenop pintu yang diputar cukup membuat Hanbin teralihkan.

.

.

dan membuat jantung Hanbin serasa berhenti berdetak begitu melihat siapa yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

Jung Chanwoo, dan seorang wanita dengan blazzer sewarna zebra, rok mini bermotif kotak-kotak bersama stocking pelangi yang melapisi kaki jenjangnya, serta rambut ombre merahnya yang memberi kesan 'Punk Lolita' yang begitu kental.

dan Hanbin dapat melihat seekor anjing dipelukan wanita itu.

.

Sekilas Hanbin seperti tak mengenalinya, ada perbedaan mencolok pada wanita yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu dengan terakhir kali Hanbin melihatnya dulu.

.

itu Kim Jiae, kakaknya.

dan melihat Jiae yang tersenyum manis padanya bukanlah pertanda baik.

.

"Lama tidak berjumpa 'ya, Adikku."

Hanbin tidak menjawab sapaan ceria—yang Hanbin rasa terkesan dibuat-buat itu, dan mata Hanbin beralih menatap penuh tanya Chanwoo yang sedari tadi diam membisu disamping Jiae.

Bagaimana bisa Jiae datang bersama Chanwoo?

.

"Jiae noona," gumam Hanbin lirih, tak tahu sejak kapan kedua bahunya menegang, pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai merasuki otaknya.

Jiae tersenyum miring melihat ekspresi keterkejutan adiknya tersebut. dan Jiae dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana sorot mata Hanbin yang menyiratkan—ah, seperti ketakutan luar biasa, walaupun lelaki itu masih bisa menyembunyikan segala perasaannya dengan sebuah tatapan tajam yang tepat mengarah pada Jiae.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Jiae masih dengan nada ceria. "Ah, kenalkan, ini anjingku, Riley." Jiae mengangkat salah satu kaki anjing itu dan menggerak-gerakkannya seolah melambai pada Hanbin.

sedangkan Hanbin, ia mengeraskan rahangnya, dan menatap Jiae datar. "Langsung katakan saja, apa maumu?" desis Hanbin tajam.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi." ucap Chanwoo pelan. Ia sedikit membungkuk pada Jiae, kemudian menatap Hanbin takut-takut sebelum akhirnya menjauh dari dua bersaudara yang sudah lama berpisah itu.

Chanwoo yang merasakan aura tak enak dari keduanya, memutuskan untuk keluar saja. Ia juga merasa tidak berhak berada disana, karena ia tetaplah hanya orang lain dalam kehidupan Hanbin dan keluarganya.

Walaupun Chanwoo yakin, apa yang akan di bahas Jiae kali ini menyangkut tentang perasaannya dan Hanbin.

dan juga Kim Jinhwan.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar menepati pesan terakhir pria brengsek itu hingga sejauh ini." sorot mata Jiae yang tadinya begitu ceria berganti dengan tatapan dingin dan bola mata cokelat yang begitu menusuk, seolah menguliti Hanbin.

Tatapan ini...

Inilah Kim Jiae yang sebenarnya.

.

"Jaga mulutmu, Kim Jiae!" bentak Hanbin tak terima. Bagaimanapun juga, 'Pria Brengsek' yang disebut Jiae adalah Ayah mereka, Ayahnya dan Jiae.

Walaupun perlakuan Ayahnya selama ini kepada keluarganya memang begitu sulit untuk dimaafkan, tetapi Hanbin berusaha untuk melupakannya, dan memulai lembar hidup baru.

Walaupun ia harus terlahir kembali menjadi seorang pendosa.

.

Jiae menatap Hanbin lurus, wanita itu sama sekali tidak terlihat gentar saat mendengar suara bentakan Hanbin yang menggelegar. Jiae justru semakin mendekat pada Hanbin, "Dia menghalangi kebahagiaan kita, dia pantas disebut pria brengsek bahkan lebih dari itu." Jiae mengelus pipi Hanbin dengan sayang, tetapi Hanbin buru-buru menepisnya, membuat alis Jiae berkerut, kemudian Jiae menatap Hanbin dengan raut wajah yang ia buat sesedih mungkin, tetapi hal itu justru membuat Hanbin membalas tatapannya dengan jijik.

"Kau sudah gila," desis Hanbin. "Apa maumu?"

"Aku hanya ingin menolongmu,"

Hanbin berdecih, kemudian tersenyum sinis, "Menolong?" ulang Hanbin. Jiae mengangguk mantap.

"Maaf noona, tapi aku tak perlu bantuanmu,"

"Lalu sampai kapan, Kim? Sampai kapan kau hidup seperti ini? Aku kakakmu dan wajar sekali 'bukan jika seorang kakak ingin membuat hidup adiknya menjadi lebih baik~!" Jiae berucap panjang lebar, ia menatap Hanbin dengan tatapan lelah. Hanbin diam saja, mencerna setiap perkataan sang kakak, kemudian lelaki itu tertawa hambar.

'**menolong, atau ingin balas dendam?'**

.

"Tinggalkan Kim Jinhwan, maka semuanya selesai." putus Jiae final. Ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana menghadapi adiknya yang keras kepala itu. Jiae sudah cukup berdiam diri selama bertahun-tahun belakangan ini.

dan kali ini Jiae harus menyelesaikan semuanya.

.

"Aku mencintainya." bisik Hanbin lirih. Ia membuang mukanya dari Jiae dan memilih memandang gedung-gedung pencakar langit dari jendela ruangannya. Sedangkan Jiae tersenyum remeh, "Cinta..."

"—lalu bagaimana dengan Jung Chanwoo, hm?"

Hanbin tersentak, tentu saja ia tidak akan pernah lupa dengan Jung Chanwoo, cinta pertamanya, orang pertama yang membuat Hanbin merasakan hal itu.

hal yang indah, namun sedikit gila, yang disebut dengan cinta.

Chanwoo lah yang membuatnya mengenal cinta.

—dan Hanbin juga tak akan pernah lupa, dengan janjinya untuk melepaskan Jinhwan.

Kemudian kembali pada Chanwoo seperti dulu.

.

Tetapi benarkah semudah itu...?

Melepaskan Jinhwan, dan melupakan segala perasaannya pada namja manis itu.

Perasaan ingin membahagiakan dan tak ingin jauh.

.

.

Jiae memandang remeh Hanbin yang kini membisu. "Sudah kuduga, kau memang lelaki brengsek seperti Ayah."

Hanbin menatap Jiae datar, dalam hati, Hanbin meng-iyakan perkataan kakak perempuannya itu.

'**Ya, aku memang brengsek.'**

brengsek karena telah menyakiti dua hati sekaligus.

.

"Aku jadi penasaran..." Jiae tersenyum miring saat sekelebat memori tentang kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu melintas diotaknya.

"—bagaimana ya, ekspresi Kim Jinhwan saat mengetahui bahwa ternyata kau adalah adikku~?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N **hehehehehehehehehe /ketawa garing/ maaf ya aku telat update, telat banget malah ;3 /kebiasaan/ huhuhu ada alesan yang sedikit konyol yang bikin aku harus nelantarin fanfic ini untuk sementara /maaf banget/ dan skrg aku udah balik kok HAHA aku sempet bingung pas nentuin siapa cewek yang kira-kira cocok jadi kakaknya Hanbin. sempet kepikiran jisoo sama hayi, tapi gak jadi ._. sempet juga nyoba-nyoba wendy rv juga, tapi gak jadi lagi ._. dan taunya pilihan aku jatoh ke Jiae lovelyz, gara-gara nonton mv hi~! wkwk

okay, tuh udah mulai terjawab kan teka-tekinya sikit-sikit/?

udah mulai bisa menebak-nebak kan? hoho

.

btw aku cewek '-' kemarin kan ada yang review gitu terus nanya aku ini cewe apa cowok eheheh

nah yang udah baca sampai sini, dimohon keikhlasannya buat nge-review yaaa, review seikhlasnya, gausah pake urat/?... jangan sungkan-sungkan ngasih kritik saran yang ~!

yang udah baca, review, fav/foll dichapter kemarin pokoknya makasih banyakkkk maaf atas keterlambatan update nya /bow/

.

.

sekian dan sampai jumpa dichapter 6 ^^! love~!

**ramen yang ketumpahan soda**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**btw disini ada yang pake facebook? boleh minta tolong tulis nama fb kalian di kotak review, atau lewat pm juga boleeeeh. need banget temen ngobrol, temen ngerusuh sesama yg-stan apalagi ikonstan *abis bersih-bersih friendlist fb wkwk* uname fbku : Celia Oh **

**makasih ._.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Beautiful Thorn / 6**

**by:** ramenkuahsoda

**warning:** boy x boy, out of characters, cheesy, plot mainstream, typo(s), etc i am not perfect/?

* * *

**Every rose has it's thorn...**

"**Terkadang perkataan cinta yang terdengar begitu sempurna justru menjadi sebilah duri yang bisa melukaimu kapan saja"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**7 Tahun yang lalu...**

Seorang wanita paruh baya terduduk lemas dipinggiran ranjang, ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, berusaha menyembunyikan isakannya, tetapi percuma, suara isakan itu bahkan terdengar ke telinga anak perempuannya yang tak sengaja berjalan melewati kamarnya.

Membuat Sohee—wanita itu meruntuki dirinya yang tampak begitu lemah sekarang.

.

"Ibu, ada apa?" seorang gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun menghampiri wanita itu dengan wajah cemas. Sohee menggeleng, menghapus air matanya sambil tersenyum, kemudian bangkit berdiri, "Tidak apa-apa, Jiae-ya." sedangkan Jiae—gadis itu mendelik curiga pada sang Ibu.

Akhir-akhir ini Jiae memang sering melihat Ibunya menangis diam-diam di kamarnya. Jiae tidak tahu mengapa, Jiae ragu untuk menanyakan alasan mengapa Ibunya itu menangis.

.

"Ibu merindukan Ayah?" tanya Jiae hati-hati. gadis manis itu mengusap punggung Ibunya dengan pelan. Sohee tidak mengangguk maupun menggelengkan kepalanya. Wanita itu hanya terkekeh pelan disela isakannya. "Ya, aku merindukannya."

"—Sangat merindukannya."

Jiae melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sang Ibu, memeluk tubuh ringkih wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu untuk sekedar menenangkan. "bukankah Ayah berjanji akan segera pulang?" Sohee mengangguk mendengar ucapan anaknya tersebut. "Tentu saja, Ayahmu bukanlah pria yang ingkar dengan janjinya." ucap Sohee lirih. Jiae melepaskan pelukannya, menatap sang Ibu yang kini tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

.

Tapi Jiae bisa melihat sinar lain dari mata Ibunya.

Seperti sedang menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

.

.

.

dan Jiae baru tahu apa penyebab dari tangisan Ibunya setelah satu minggu kemudian.

.

Hari itu Jiae bersama Ibunya tengah berjalan-jalan mengitari Freya Town—salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Seoul.

"Kau bisa membeli apa yang kau mau," ucap Sohee sambil tersenyum tulus. mata Jiae berbinar, "benarkah?" Sohee mengangguk, sambil mencubit pipi anak sulungnya itu dengan gemas, "Tentu saja, tapi jangan katakan hal ini pada Hanbin, nanti dia iri." peringat Sohee dengan nada bercanda. Jiae tertawa, "Huh, si bocah nakal itu."

.

Jiae tersenyum senang, ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada jejeran tas-tas impor yang tersusun cantik di atas rak. Belum lagi, jaket kulit dengan brand-brand terkenal yang juga membuat Jiae tergiur untuk memilikinya.

Dan mata Jiae tak sengaja menangkap sosok pria berperawakan tegap yang berdiri memunggunginya. Jiae terus menatap gerak-gerik pria itu dengan seksama, bahkan Jiae juga dapat menangkap sosok anak laki-laki yang berjalan menghampiri pria itu sambil menenteng sebuah jaket kulit berwarna kecoklatan dan menunjukkannya pada Pria itu. Jarak antara Jiae dan pria itu agak jauh, namun walaupun begitu, Jiae dapat dengan mudah mengenali pemilik punggung kokoh itu.

Seperti—

"Ayah?"

.

Jiae segera saja berjalan cepat menuju pria itu, membuat Ibunya yang sedang asyik melihat-lihat tas impor khusus wanita ikut terbawa oleh langkah Jiae karena sedari tadi tangan mereka memang bertautan.

"Ayah."

.

Lelaki berusia empat puluhan tahun yang sedang merangkul bahu seorang anak laki-laki itu menatap Jiae dan Sohee dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Jiae, Sohee." gumam lelaki itu gugup, dan tanpa sadar rangkulannya pada bahu anak laki-laki disampingnya terlepas. Sedangkan Sohee yang sudah mengerti akan sesuatu hanya menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajah murungnya.

Sohee cukup terkejut, ia tiba-tiba bertemu dengan suaminya—Kim Seunghyun yang tak ingin Sohee lihat lagi.

Karena Sohee sudah terlanjur kecewa.

.

dan lagi, bagaimana rasanya, melihat suamimu tengah tertawa bahagia sambil merangkul bahu anak dari selingkuhan suamimu?

Sakit.

Sedangkan Jiae dan Hanbin—yang merupakan anak kandungnya sendiri bahkan enggan untuk ia sentuh.

.

Ya, Sohee memang sudah mengetahui semuanya.

.

Jiae yang masih tak mengerti akan situasi, menatap sang Ayah dengan tatapan bingungnya, kemudian mata cantik itu beralih menatap seorang laki-laki yang terlihat lebih muda dari Jiae yang juga balas menatap Jiae heran.

"Mereka kenalan Ayah?" tanya anak laki-laki yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping Seunghyun.

Jiae mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung. **Ayah?**

Ia tidak salah dengar 'kan?

.

"A-apa maksudmu dengan 'Ayah'? dia Ayahku." ucap Jiae tak terima. Sedangkan Sohee, yang melihat situasi mulai memanas pun menarik tangan Jiae untuk menjauh dari tempat itu, tetapi Jiae memberontak dan beralih menatap Ayahnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Ayah, siapa gadis—"

"Jinhwan-ie, Bisakah kau masuk ke mobil lebih dulu? Ayah harus bicara dengan mereka." ucap Seunghyun dengan lembut sambil mengusap surai hitam anak laki-laki bernama Jinhwan itu—dan Jiae menatap adegan itu dengan jijik bercampur sedih.

Ayahnya bahkan tak pernah memperlakukannya dan Hanbin selembut itu.

Bahkan tak jarang, Jiae melihat Ayahnya itu memukul Adiknya.

.

Jinhwan mengangguk, "Tapi gadis itu siapa, Ayah?" tanya Jinhwan lagi. Seunghyun menghela napas, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Jinhwan, dan berbisik, "Hanya anak dari rekan kerja Ayah."

.

dan sayangnya Jiae mendengar bisikan itu.

.

Jinhwan mengangguk mengerti, kemudian berjalan melewati Jiae dan Sohee. Walaupun hati kecil Jinhwan berkata bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan perkataan Ayah tirinya itu.

.

.

"Kenapa dia memanggilmu 'Ayah'?" tanya Jiae dingin. "—dan aku tidak akan pernah lupa, tiga bulan yang lalu kau mengatakan pada kami bahwa kau akan pergi ke Busan selama lima bulan untuk menyelesaikan proyekmu."

"—Tapi ternyata kami justru bertemu denganmu disini." Jiae senyum miris. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan matanya memanas, dan setetes air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya.

Jiae merasa dibohongi.

dan lagi, sang Ibu yang tak bereaksi dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya membuat Jiae mulai menyadari situasi.

Apakah—

Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan tangisan Ibunya yang (sering) diam-diam Jiae dengar?

.

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku, Bu?" Jiae berucap kecewa, kemudian gadis itu mengusap air mata yang kembali menetes menuruni pipinya. Sohee mengangkat kepalanya, menggeleng pelan pada anak perempuannya itu.

Bukan, bukannya Sohee tidak ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada kedua anaknya.

Tapi, Sohee hanya tak ingin Jiae dan Hanbin merasakan sakit yang sama dengannya. Cukup ia saja, tidak dengan anak-anaknya.

.

Seunghyun terdiam, ia seperti kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas ucapan anaknya, kemudian lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sohee—istrinya yang kini tengah mati-matian berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau ceraikan saja aku, Seunghyun-ah." ucap Sohee lirih. "—Daripada kau terus membohongi anak kita seperti ini." Sohee menarik napas dalam, berusaha menahan air matanya dan mencoba menatap suaminya itu dengan pandangan memohon.

"bukankah, kau sudah bahagia dengan wanita pilihanmu—"

"—jadi, untuk apa kau mempertahankan ku?"

.

Seunghyun tersentak, "Aku—"

"Kita pulang, Jiae-ya." Sohee memotong perkataan Seunghyun dan menarik lengan Jiae dengan agak kasar. Sedangkan Jiae tidak memberontak lagi, ia masih sangat syok dengan kenyataan yang menimpa keluarganya.

Jiae tidaklah bodoh, ia dapat langsung menyimpulkan, bahwa—

Ayahnya telah menikah dengan wanita lain, begitu?

dan anak lelaki yang bernama Jinhwan itu merupakan anak tiri Ayahnya.

**Flashback End**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Tinggalkan Kim Jinhwan maka semuanya akan selesai."

...

"Aku mencintainya."

...

.

Chanwoo tidaklah tuli. Ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas kedua suara yang saling bersahutan itu melalui pintu ruangan Hanbin yang tak tertutup sempurna.

Tapi Chanwoo berusaha menepis segala kenyataan itu, ia terus membantah hati kecilnya yang seolah meneriaki bahwa Hanbin telah mencintai Kim Jinhwan, dan Chanwoo hanyalah masa lalu Kim Hanbin yang akan segera dilupakan.

Chanwoo sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Mereka—Hanbin dan Jinhwan tinggal dibawah atap yang sama, tidur di atas ranjang yang sama, saling berbagi kebahagiaan, bukan hal yang mustahil jika Hanbin benar-benar mencintai Jinhwan. Selama ini, Chanwoo mati-matian berusaha menekan segala rasa takutnya.

rasa takut akan kehilangan Hanbin-nya.

dan kini rasa takutnya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

.

Pemuda Jung itu berlari tergesa-gesa meninggalkan ruangan Hanbin, tak mempedulikan beberapa karyawan yang menatapnya heran karena Chanwoo berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Chanwoo merasa dirinya terlalu naif, berpikir Hanbin hanya mencintainya dan akan menepati janji yang mereka buat dulu.

'**Aku akan melindungimu sampai mati.'**

'Hanbin-hyung, apa kau ingat?'

Chanwoo tidak yakin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa tahun yang lalu...**

"Jungie." Hanbin menyodorkan setangkai bunga mawar putih ke hadapan Chanwoo sambil tersenyum penuh harap. Chanwoo menatap bunga itu dengan bingung, "Bunga ini untuk apa, Hyung?" Hanbin menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas, ia baru ingat bahwa pemuda Jung didepannya itu hanyalah siswa kelas delapan yang masih begitu polos. "Ini untukmu." Chanwoo semakin bingung dibuatnya,

'kenapa tiba-tiba Hanbin hyung memberiku setangkai mawar?'

tetapi kemudian Chanwoo menerima bunga tersebut lalu dengan refleks mendekatkan bunga itu pada hidungnya untuk menghirup aroma khas bunga mawar putih itu. "T-terima kasih, Hanbin hyung." ucap Chanwoo canggung. "—Tapi kenapa kau memberiku mawar?" tanya Chanwoo lagi.

Hanbin menghela napas berat, menetralisir debaran jantungnya yang dua kali lipat lebih kencang dari biasanya. Hanbin membuka mulutnya dengan ragu, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Tapi Hanbin takut untuk mengatakannya.

Lebih tepatnya tidak siap dengan jawaban dari pemuda Jung yang selama ini diam-diam ia sukai.

Ya, hari ini Hanbin berniat untuk menyatakan perasaannya, mengungkapkan segala perasaan anehnya dengan phrase 'Aku mencintaimu' pada Jung Chanwoo.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" tanya Chanwoo heran, membuyarkan segala pikiran-pikiran buruk yang berputar di otak Hanbin.

Hanbin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bingung harus memulainya dari mana. Padahal tadi malam ia sudah menyiapkan rencananya dengan begitu matang.

Tetapi mengapa saat Hanbin sudah berada didepan Chanwoo, ia mendadak lupa dengan perkataan cinta yang sudah ia susun agar terdengar romantis itu.

Damn.

.

"Jungie, dengarkan Hyung, ya?"

Chanwoo mengangguk, mata bulatnya menatap Hanbin dengan penuh penasaran. Terlihat begitu menggemaskan di mata Hanbin.

"Aku..."

"...Maukah kau berpacaran denganku?"

.

.

"Pacaran?" Chanwoo mengernyitkan alisnya, dalam pikirannya langsung terbayang dua pemuda yang saling mencintai dan berbagi kasih sayang—seperti drama yang ia tonton bersama Ibunya.

.

Hanbin mengangguk ragu, ia begitu was-was dengan reaksi Chanwoo yang seperti itu.

'Jangan-jangan Chanwoo tidak tahu apa itu pacaran?'

.

Chanwoo berdehem, kemudian menatap Hanbin penuh tanya, "Apakah pacaran itu menyenangkan?" tanya Chanwoo dengan polosnya. Mau tidak mau Hanbin tertawa kecil, kemudian tanpa ragu mengusak lembut surai hitam milik Pemuda Jung itu.

"Ya, tentu saja. Jika kau menjadi pacarku, Aku akan melindungimu sampai mati."

.

Mata Chanwoo membulat lucu.

Begitu ya?

Pasti menyenangkan sekali, dilindungi oleh Hanbin hyung yang memang Chanwoo kagumi sejak dulu. Tak perlu takut lagi dengan orang-orang iseng yang sering mengganggunya, karena ia memiliki Hanbin disisinya.

Baru membayangkannya saja sudah membuat pipi Chanwoo memanas.

Jika benar seperti itu—

"A-aku mau, Hyung."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

dan dengan bodohnya, Chanwoo terus mempercayai segala janji manis Hanbin hingga sekarang, menunggu Hanbin menepati janjinya. tanpa mempedulikan seberapa dalam luka yang sudah Hanbin torehkan untuknya. Berusaha tersenyum manis dihadapan Hanbin, seolah semuanya baik-baik saja, seolah ia dengan senang hati menerima segala kenyataan pahit ini—menjadi seorang simpanan.

Tapi Chanwoo tidak sekuat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hanbin termenung, menatap kosong gedung-gedung pencakar langit dari jendela ruang kerjanya. Pikirannya melayang, ia seolah kehilangan arah.

Hanbin bahkan membiarkan tumpukan naskah yang harus ia edit dan selesaikan hari ini terbengkalai di atas meja kerjanya.

Yang Hanbin pikirkan kini, adalah bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa melindungi Jinhwan dari Jiae. Karena sungguh, Hanbin tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika suatu saat Jinhwan kembali tersakiti olehnya karena mengetahui kebohongan Hanbin selama ini.

Lebih baik Jinhwan membencinya karena hal lain, lalu meninggalkannya, sebelum—

sebelum Jiae menampakkan wajahnya dihadapan Jinhwan, kemudian membongkar segala kebohongannya dan membuat Jinhwan akan jauh lebih tersakiti.

Sebelum Jiae datang dan kembali menghancurkan lelaki manis itu seperti dulu.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N **oke aku nyadar banget kok ini kependekan hahaha bahkan lebih pendek dari chapter 1 yang prolog itu wkwk efek kena writer's block, kalo nunggu inspirasi dateng jatohnya nanti malah kelamaan update ;3 chapter ini lebih banyak nge-flashback yaaa .-. eh ga ada binhwan moment dichapter ini. buat binhwan shipper maaf yaaa, chapter depan aku bikin 80% binhwan dan nanti-nantinya juga bakal lebih fokus sama binhwan kkkkkk

ada yang minta dimunculin jiwon ya? maunya sih gitu biar lengkap bertujuh ._. tapitapitapi jiwon perannya jadi apa dong ._. bingung heu~ ntar deh mikir-mikir dulu :D

yang udah baca sampai sini, mohon keikhlasannya buat me-review yaa ;3 biar semangat lagi lanjutinnya~ makasiiiih banget buat yang review di chapter 5, makasih juga buat yang udah follow/fav yaaa

love~!

**cecel syg** (ramen ketumpahan soda)


End file.
